A New Life
by SweetCard
Summary: Sakura died 3 years ago and suddenly this new girl that looks like a chic punk comes in...and her name is Tenshi Sakura!! *tear* a complete SS ficcy!! please R&R! thanks for all the reviews so far! chap 14 is up!
1. A Chic Punk

Please R&R!!!!! Anyways I'm kinda new at this stuff and I dunno how to make it use italics on this site... Uh...I don't own CCS and um...yah... Lemon will be coming up later on...just gotta set the mood and everything!!! O.O First fanfic...omg...what if you ppl don't like it? If you don't flame me, that will teach me... -.- Anyways you should know all the Japanese, I'm come up with something to show thoughts l8er but for know you'll just have to deal. Gomen nasai!!!!  
  
A New Life  
  
It's been three years since she left me... Syaoran sighed to himself as took his seat in the classroom. They were all in high school now, it was too bad Sakura would be missing it. He remembered how Sakura and Syaoran used to make plans for high school, and how they planned to make the most out of it. How can I make the most out of it without you...?  
  
"Daijoubu?" Meilin asked him with a concerned face. She noticed that ever since Sakura died, Syaoran has been trying to keep it together. It seemed as if he was getting better...at least he began to hang out with the gang again. "You seemed a little spaced out there..."  
  
"Aa. Daijoubu...I bet our new sensei is going to be Terada Sensei...again," he grinned weakly.  
  
She smiled reassuringly, knowing that he was actually thinking of Sakura. "Well for one thing, there is Rika! And it's nice having the same Sensei."  
  
"Ahh! No it isn't! Sensei is like Chiharu!! He's been around me so long, he can tell when I'm lying!!" Takahashi yelled, popping up in the middle of their conversation.  
  
Chiharu came up and hugged Takahashi from behind, "Is that supposed to be bad?"  
  
"Heh heh heh...of course not..." he sweat dropped.  
  
Syaoran watched silently as people filled the classroom slowly. Although Syaoran was silent for most of the time, he for some reason had become one of the most popular guys in the school... He knew that most girls swooned over his looks, and that often got annoying. Every lunch, he would have a herd of girls asking to have lunch with him. He smirked a little when he remembered that it would be repeating itself over and over again this year. Well it is a good exercise he thought to himself.  
  
Mr. Terada had come into the classroom while Syaoran was still deep in his thoughts. Suddenly his eyes grew wide, as he recognized something familiar...something he only felt when Sakura was around... Nah...I really should stop this, she's gone and that's that. But it feels so much like her... His eyes darted around the classroom to see if he could see Sakura's spirit nearby...but no such luck. After everybody had taken their seats, Mr. Terada cleared his throat calling for attention.  
  
"Welcome back to a new school year. I'm sure I don't have to introduce myself...but I still have an announcement to make," Mr. Terada spoke. "We have a new transfer student this year." He motioned to the door as it opened.  
  
To everybody's shock, it was a girl completely unlike everybody else. She had sunny blond hair that was streaked with a light pink color and tied up into two small pigtails. Her eyes were a mysterious ice blue that caught many guys' attention. Although it was obvious that this girl was punkish with her pink eye shadow that matched her hair, she also had a spiked choker around her neck. Syaoran widened his eyes as he saw the new girl, but nothing prepared him for what happened next.  
  
"Please welcome Tenshi Sakura," Mr. Terada said as he wrote her name up on the board.  
  
A wave of whispers washed over the class as they silently discussed the Sakura's appearance, and her name; the same name of the lovable girl who died three years ago. Syaoran's face paled as Mr. Terada said this, and knowing that there was an empty seat next to him...he knew this Sakura would be sitting next to him.  
  
"Please take a seat next to Li-sama over there," Mr. Terada pointed out to Sakura.  
  
She nodded, and flashed a small smile of appreciation to him as she walked down the aisle. A few guys whistled as she walked by, only to be met by a cold glare. For some reason, Syaoran felt himself feel a slight sense of excitement as she took her seat next to him. Tomoyo turned around in her seat to face the new girl.  
  
"Welcome, Tenshi-Chan!" Tomoyo greeted cheerfully.  
  
After Sakura looked Tomoyo over slowly, she replied slowly, "Arigato..."  
  
"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo, please call me Tomoyo."  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-Chan..."  
  
Mr. Terada cleared his throat and said in a stern tone, "You two can become friends at lunch, right now its time for geometry!"  
  
Sakura let out a small groan of displeasure, which widened Syaoran's eyes a little more. Didn't my Sakura hate math...wonder if this one does too... Syaoran soon shook his head trying to get that thought out of his mind, nobody could replace his Kinomoto Sakura. After many long hours, the bell rang for lunch. Sakura had let out a sigh of relief as she closed her books, and brought out her lunch.  
  
"You can eat lunch with me and my friends if you want, Tenshi-Chan," Tomoyo said happily. Ever since Sakura had died, Tomoyo tried to take Sakura's place at always making friends with new students first.  
  
Sakura looked at her strangely, "No...it's ok...maybe another time."  
  
"Oh...ok..." Tomoyo sighed, disappointed as she left to join the gang for lunch.  
  
Syaoran wanted to keep his eye on this new Sakura in case she was a new enemy, but soon a crowd of girls began running towards him. Uh oh...better start running... Syaoran thought as he began running full speed away from the stampede of girls.  
  
Sakura laughed a little as she saw a bunch of girls chase after this brown haired boy. She walked slowly around breathing in the autumn scent while searching for the perfect place to eat her lunch. She found a lonely Sakura tree that seemed to not have anybody near it, so she sat down under it.  
  
Pulling out a small book, she unclasped the lock. Inside were a bunch of pink and silver lined cards that she used as Tarot Cards. Since as long as Sakura could remember, she had always had this pack of cards...and she discovered her talent... Through these cards, she could see visions of the past and the future. Not feeling hungry, she decided to perform a small reading for herself, just for fun. As she was pulling out the stack of cards, a voice shocked her.  
  
"What are those?" the voice said.  
  
She looked up to see the brown haired boy that the girls had been chasing earlier. "What's it to you?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the cards in her hand...they looked exactly like the Sakura Cards except in a smaller version. "Curious."  
  
"They're my Tarot Cards..."  
  
"What do they do?"  
  
"You won't believe me..." Sakura said looking defiantly into his golden amber eyes.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I...can do fortune-telling with this stuff..." Sakura blushed as she realized how stupid that must sound.  
  
Syaoran looked at her carefully, and sat down in front of her. "Can you try it on me?"  
  
"Fine...what happened to all those girls chasing you?"  
  
He laughed a little, "I gave them the slip."  
  
Although her face showed no emotion, he saw that her ice blue eyes sparkled with amusement... She reminds me so much of my Sakura...maybe she is...just in a different body. Her eyes are exactly the same, although they're a different color. Syaoran noted to himself as he looked Sakura over. Meanwhile Sakura was thinking how cute Syaoran was...but it didn't matter because he already had so many girls chasing him. She had no chance. Oh well...  
  
She began placing the cards on the soft green grass facedown. Sakura couldn't help feeling a little nervous performing a reading for some guy she barely met. But she proceeded what she was doing anyways. Flipping over the first card, it read Shadow.  
  
"The Shadow. You recently lost something that was very precious to you, possibly a someone? You try to hide up your pain, but it's not working," she read, looking into his eyes.  
  
His eyes were tense and concentrated, but had a hint of sadness as well... She waited for him to nod for her to continue. These have to be the Sakura Cards! The symbol and characters are exactly the same!  
  
She flipped over the next card, "The Flower. What you lost was a girl...a girl who always spread happiness wherever she went. She was your source of happiness..."  
  
Frowning a little, she continued, "The Return. You blame yourself for what happened...and you want to go back to fix it. This was destiny, and you cannot change the past."  
  
She noticed that Syaoran's eyes had softened, as if he seemed to remember something. Sakura continued flipping cards over, "The Fight. This girl was killed..." As Sakura was looking at the Fight card, it seemed to come to life.  
  
It was as if she was standing in the actual battlefield, she saw a girl with auburn brown hair and emerald green eyes fighting with a black haired girl. Beams of light shot out around, the ground rumbled and the wind blew harshly. Suddenly an explosion...smoke everywhere. Everything was cloaked in a thick black smoke...it was impossible to see anything. It burned her eyes just trying to see through it.  
  
Suddenly another person appeared...it was Syaoran! What's he doing here...who are these people...? Then she saw a fear pass through his face, and she looked to the source. The black haired girl was still alive...right about to kill the auburn-haired girl!   
  
"WATCH OUT!" she tried to scream...but no sound came back. Then a sword was stabbed into the girl, and she fell limp along with the murderess... Tears began to pour out of her eyes although she had no idea what was really going on...she felt sadness as this tale unfolded itself. Syaoran ran up to the chestnut haired girl, holding her close...but it was too late. She died in his arms... 


	2. Daemon

Syaoran saw the girl's eyes turn from a soft ice blue to an empty ocean blue. He caught her as she screamed, and collapsed. Blinking, he wonder what happened... Did she see what happened? He wondered to himself. Not having the heart to leave her alone, he propped her up against the Sakura tree and sat down next to her. He blushed slightly as he felt her weight lean against him. A few minutes later, Sakura woke up to find that she was leaning on something warm...with the familiar scent of autumn. Popping up, she found that it was the brown haired boy she leaned against. Stupid stupid stupid! she scolded herself.  
  
"Gomen ne..." Sakura mumbled, fixing her pigtails.  
  
"No problem," he smiled, then looked concerned. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yah...just saw something, that's all..."  
  
"What'd you see?"  
  
"N-nothing!"  
  
He frowned slightly, but then returned back to his normal expressionless face. He was certain that this Sakura was the same as his Sakura...reborn into a new body. He could feel it. Her aura felt almost identical to his Sakura's, and her hair smelled exactly like the fragrant cherry blossoms she was named for...just like Sakura. The bell rang, waking him from his thoughts.  
  
"I better walk with you to your class...in case you pass out again or something," Syaoran offered.  
  
Sakura felt herself unconsciously nod, then scolding herself afterwards. Hadn't she been hurt enough times before? This would just be another guy breaking her heart...yet...for some reason she felt safe around him...there was something familiar about him. After putting her cards into her pocket, she felt his arm wrap around her waist. She felt heat rise up in her cheeks, wondering to herself why she wasn't pushing him away...like she did to every guy after she decided they weren't worth her time. Even when they reached the classroom, Syaoran still had his arm around her... And so they entered the classroom like this. All eyes turned towards them, and jealous glares were shot at Sakura from all the girls when they saw that Syaoran's arm was around her. However, he calmly guided her towards a group that had a few grinning faces.  
  
"Welcome back, Sakura-Chan!" Eriol grinned.  
  
Tomoyo couldn't help grinning either, "Li-kun, we were just talking about catching a movie after school, wanna come?"  
  
Syaoran shrugged then turned to Sakura, "Do you wanna come with us?"  
  
She blushed then nodded slowly. What am I doing? Haven't I been taught enough that guys will always break my heart? How could I let this one guy make her fall for this entire routine again! Scolding herself silently, she still could not bring herself to push him away.  
  
"We'll both come," Syaoran declared. "What are we seeing?"  
  
Naoko popped up, "13 Ghosts!"  
  
Sakura's face paled, "G-g-ghosts!?!" she stuttered.  
  
Syaoran pulled her closer, and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, I'll be right beside you." He smiled to himself as he recalled his Sakura's fear of ghost as well. This new Sakura had to be the same as the old one. Immediately he felt Sakura relax when he whispered those words.  
  
As Syaoran was smiling at the blushing Sakura, the gang of friends smiled at each other. For Tomoyo, Eriol, and Meilin, they knew that this was actually the old Sakura in a new body. However as for Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko, they smiled because they were relieved that Syaoran had moved on and found a new girl. However they thought that his choice was a little unusual because this new Sakura dressed like a punk.  
  
***  
  
The bell rang signifying the end of the school day. Sakura packed her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. When she looked up, she found Syaoran looking at her. She felt heat rise up in her cheeks, and looked away and quickly walked to the girl's locker room to exchange her school shoes for her regular sneakers. She opened her locker deciding whether to wear her regular pink Sketchers sneakers or her pink Sketchers roller-skates. She decided on the roller-skates. Recently, Sakura switched from roller-blades to roller-skates because the new skates were less bulky than blades. Tucking her sneakers in her bag, she skated out to the main entrance.  
  
Everybody was already waiting for her, and exchanging new gossip around. Syaoran seemed to be distant from the gang, but cheered up once he caught sight of Sakura. She skated up to him, as he flashed a rare smile revealing his perfectly white teeth.  
  
"Yay! Sakura-Chan is finally here!" giggled Chiharu.  
  
"Yup, poor Syaoran-kun here was tortured not having you--OW!" Yamazaki began, but Syaoran elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
She giggled a little as Syaoran and Yamazaki began a glaring contest, but to her surprise Syaoran broke it.  
  
"All right, let's start heading downtown," Syaoran stated.  
  
Tomoyo whipped out a video camera and began her new film on Syaoran and the new Sakura. She had missed making outfits for Sakura and filming her. It was good to have her back although it wasn't completely like the old Sakura...  
  
Sakura turned around to find Tomoyo taping them, "Hoi?"  
  
Syaoran looked down at her...only Sakura uses the word "hoi," he thought to himself. "Don't mind her, she's obsessed with video cameras and filming things," he told Sakura. He looked down at the cute confused look on Sakura's face as she nodded.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran hung near the back as the group walked downtown. She was slowly skating next to him. Tomoyo was near the front being dragged by the waist by Eriol as she still continued to film. Suddenly Sakura felt a strong tug on the back of her skirt.  
  
"Hey, baby. Remember me?" came a voice behind her.  
  
Fear swept through Sakura as she turned around slowly...facing her nightmare. The boy who had tugged on her skirt was Daemon. One day he and his gang had drugged her...and was drained of her strength as he stripped her naked one day. She remembered it clearly how weak and defenseless she felt against him...it was a nightmare. However she managed to gain enough strength to scream...and this in fact had saved her. Sakura reached for Syaoran's hand as she recalled this horrible memory.  
  
Syaoran stepped in front of her, growling at Daemon, "What do you want?"  
  
Ignoring him, Daemon laughed aloud, "I'll get you next time, Tenshi Sakura."  
  
By now, Sakura was trembling with fright that even Syaoran's comforting hold on her didn't help. Syaoran glared at the departing boy wondering what he had done to make Sakura so afraid of him... The group finally realized that Sakura and Syaoran had stopped walking, and turned around to see what was going on. 


	3. Familiar Senses

"Hey! You guys coming or what?" Meilin giggled.  
  
Syaoran turned to face Meilin, "Hai, hai! We're coming, don't worry."  
  
Syaoran continued to hold Sakura's hand as she skated next to him without saying a word. The walk only lasted about ten more minutes before they arrived at the movie theater. One by one, everybody paid for their ticket until it was Sakura's turn. Nervously she went up to the ticket booth.  
  
"O-one ticket to 13 G-g..." she stuttered not being able to bring herself to say the word "ghost."  
  
Syaoran stepped up from behind her, and laid some money down...enough money for two tickets. "Two tickets to 13 Ghosts, please."  
  
The lady behind the booth smiled, and handed Syaoran two tickets to the movie. She turned to Sakura, looking at her roller-skates, "You can't wear those into the theater."  
  
Sakura looked down at her skates, "Hai. I'll take them off."  
  
"You coming, Li-kun?" shouted Yamazaki from up ahead.  
  
"We'll be right there! Go in and save us some seats!" responded Syaoran.  
  
"Alright, hurry though. The movie will begin in a few minutes!"  
  
"You don't have to wait for me..." Sakura mumbled. "I can take care of myself."  
  
"What about that guy earlier?" he pointed out, his eyes spoke concern.  
  
"I--I...Why do you care! Why are you acting so nice towards me!?! What do you want!" Sakura snapped at him, immediately regretting that she didn't.  
  
"I promise I won't hurt you..." Syaoran said softly.  
  
"That's what they all said...what makes you any different!" she growled.  
  
He held out his pinky finger, "You have my word."  
  
Sighing, she accepted and took his pinky finger into hers. She quickly put on her pink Sketchers sneakers, and walked inside the movie theater. Syaoran walked slowly by her as he recalled her earlier words. "That's what they all said..." She was hurt before...more than once... Who could have done such a thing! Syaoran thought to himself angrily. But sadness also washed over him because she had been with some other guy before... No, why should I care... She isn't exactly the Sakura as before...all her memory was lost...  
  
When they entered the dark room, the previews had already begun. There were two empty seats in the front of where the group was sitting. Syaoran and Sakura took their place in the two empty seats. The beginning had begun to play across the screen, it came so fast. A girl running from something that was invisible, yet things crashed all about her... Sakura shut her eyes tightly, and gripped the edge of her seat.  
  
Suddenly, she felt Syaoran's arm stretch over her shoulders, stroking her arm soothingly. She sighed in relief as realized there would be somebody comforting her during the entire movie. Unconsciously, she let her head rest against his broad shoulders and sighed in content. This feels so right...being here with him. I actually feel loved, safe, and protected...I never felt that before with the other guys. Why does this feel so familiar? Sakura wondered to herself.  
  
Throughout the entire horror movie, Sakura would tense up every time a scary part was about to happen. And Syaoran would always whisper soothing things into her ear and stroke her arm softly with his knuckles. If watching scary movies with ghosts in them meant being like this every time...I might actually start to like these types of movies!! Sakura giggled to herself. The movie ended to her relief and disappointment.  
  
"I'm kinda hungry, you guys wanna catch a bite to eat before we go?" Syaoran asked the rest of the group. To his slight disappointment, everybody was shaking their heads slowly. Then he turned to Sakura and whispered gently, "Do you want to catch a bite to eat with me?"  
  
Sakura looked back at him in surprise. Was this a date? she wondered to herself. However she smiled happily and responded, "Hai! I would love to."  
  
He smiled, "My treat." She smiled up again at him...she same smile as his Sakura's. He blinked a few times, for a second there he had seen the old Sakura there. Her auburn brown hair and her beautiful emerald green eyes suddenly replaced the sunny blond hair that was streaked pink and the mysterious ice blue eyes...just for a second. The smile however had stayed the same.  
  
"Daijoubu?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Aa. I thought I just saw something that's all..." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
She turned around to see if anything might be behind her, but there wasn't. "Oh ok..."  
  
"So what do you wanna eat?" Syaoran asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Um...how about some ice cream?"  
  
"Sure! There's this really great place nearby...has 10 whole different flavors of chocolate!"  
  
Sakura giggled a little as Syaoran began listing off the 10 different flavors of chocolate that the ice cream shop had. "So what's the shop called?"  
  
"Huh? Oh! Cloud Nine," he said as he coiled his arm around her waist and began to head off towards Cloud Nine.  
  
"That's a pretty name..."  
  
He stroked her cheek, "You're pretty."  
  
She hit him softly, "Mou Li-kun! We just met today! I can't believe I'm even going along with this..."  
  
"Are you positive? I feel as if I've known you much longer than one day..."  
  
She looked up to glare at him, but instead she saw another vision...of the past. She saw herself sit beside Syaoran in one of the Ferris wheel carts. Then she looked into he glass, but she didn't see herself... She saw that girl with auburn-brown haired and emerald green eyes smiling back at her. It was the same girl as the one who died in the vision she had when she did Syaoran's Tarot reading.  
  
She gasped, and Syaoran looked down at her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Snapping back to reality she shook her head, "Nothing... Just spaced out for a while."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
He looked at her with a puzzled look, but decided to let it go. Maybe just maybe her memories are coming back... Syaoran thought to himself. Then he shook his head sadly, Will she ever remember...? Will she ever remember us? Praying that her memories would come back to her someday, they arrived at Cloud Nine.  
  
"What would you two like?" asked a waitress once Sakura and Syaoran had taken their seats.  
  
"I'll take the double fudge chocolate," Syaoran answered without looking at the list of choices. Sakura on the other hand couldn't make up her mind on what to order.  
  
"And for you?" the waitress looked at her waiting expectantly.  
  
"Uh..." she laughed nervously.  
  
"Why don't you make the double fudge a large? Two spoons," Syaoran interrupted, as the waitress began to scribble things down on her notepad. She returned shortly with a large dish or double fudge chocolate ice cream that dripped with hot fudge. As the two ate in perfect content-ness, they did not notice a pair of fiery midnight blue eyes glaring at them. The eyes watched them laugh and talk...just the sight made her eyes blaze. 


	4. An Encounter with Hakai

The following morning, Sakura arrived cheerfully in the classroom. To her surprise and disappointment, the classroom seemed empty. She was very early and sighed heavily because Syaoran wasn't there with her. Look at you! You're acting as if this guy is all that even though you've only known him for one day! Sakura's mind scolded. That no longer mattered, for the first time in her life she felt safe in protected.  
  
The door opened again, slamming loudly against the frame. A tall slender girl with long midnight blue hair stepped in. Wow, she's like a model... Sakura noted to herself. The girl had her hair tied neatly back into a ponytail with a blood red ribbon, and her hair still reached down to her waist. She had blazing midnight blue eyes that matched her hair. The girl calmly walked over to where Sakura was standing.  
  
"Ohayo Hakai-Chan," Sakura said cheerfully. Suddenly, she felt her cheek sting with pain...Hakai had just slapped her.  
  
"I don't know who you think you are; storming in here with that chic punk look and stealing Syaoran-kun on the first day, but Syaoran is supposed to be mine," the midnight blue haired girl growled.  
  
For a second, all Sakura could do was hold her cheek. But then anger began to boil inside of her, "For one thing, Syaoran-kun can choose whoever he wants to be with. And it seems he didn't want you! And now, I'm beginning to see why."  
  
"You don't know who you're messing with, bitch," Hakai glared, as she pulled out a small knife and drove the tip of it into Sakura's thigh.  
  
Sakura almost cried out in pain, but she bit her lip instead. She refused to show any weakness to this girl, not when the topic was about Li Syaoran. Hakai smirked, and walked out of the classroom with a satisfied grin on her.  
  
As she left, Syaoran was entering the room. "Ohayo Li-kun!" Hakai greeted in a sugary sweet tone.  
  
"Ohayo," he responded in a dull tone. Then he noticed Sakura in the classroom with blood trickling down her leg... "Sakura! Daijoubu!?! What happened?!?"  
  
Sakura collapsed into a chair, "It's nothing...I fell..."  
  
He quickly took out a handkerchief and began to wrap it tightly over her wound. Sakura was holding back tears and her cry for pain. Great...if Syaoran doesn't hurt me then the girls will...she moaned silently to herself.  
  
"This doesn't look like you only fell...are you sure you're ok?" Syaoran said, worry filling his golden amber eyes.  
  
"I'm fine really...this isn't the worst cut I've had..." Sakura smiled weakly. And it was true too, back where she lived she had been ganged up by a group of guys at night while she was walking home... They had managed to break her arm and give her a few stab wounds when she fought back. She had managed to drag herself into the nearest store after the guys had left her, but once she had gotten in the door she passed out. When the ambulance rushed her to the hospital, she was certain that she was going to die.  
  
"If you say so," he sighed, realizing that this Sakura didn't fully trust him yet.  
  
***  
  
"What did you call me here for?" Daemon asked, walking in from behind a tree.  
  
"There you are! I have a situation for you to handle, name the price," Hakai giggled madly.  
  
"Depends what it is," Daemon said in a bored tone.  
  
"I want you to get rid of this girl who's getting too close to my Syaoran."  
  
"Whoe...and who is this girl?"  
  
"Tenshi Sakura."  
  
Evil amusement flickered in his eyes, "Well then, I'm sure me and my boys can have a little fun with her."  
  
"What's the price?"  
  
He licked his lips hungrily, "No price on this one, just follow my exact instructions."  
  
An evil grin spread over Hakai's face as she realized the solution to her problems was just inches away. Daemon pressed a small bottle into her hand. The bottle had a small pewter serpent coiled around it; gray smoke that had tints of blood red smoke swirled together inside. It connected onto a silver chain.  
  
"What's this?" she asked curiously.  
  
"We'll just call it some magic. Open the bottle when you're sure Tenshi Sakura is near, and it will make you look like the dead Kinomoto Sakura in his eyes since Li-kun loved her before. Tenshi Sakura on the other hand will seem invisible to his eyes. However, in Sakura's eyes you will still see your true form. I want you to kiss him while she's watching."  
  
"No problem about the kissing part," Hakai smirked.  
  
He continued cruelly, "That's only the first part. Once Sakura runs away in tears, the spell will wear off and Syaoran will see the real you. Once he gets confused or asks questions or anything, you'll pretend that he was always kissing you not Sakura. This will plant the seed of belief that you're the Sakura he's been looking for."  
  
"Heh heh heh, I like it," she grinned.  
  
"I'll be waiting, don't take too long."  
  
"Oh don't worry, you won't be waiting long."  
  
Hakai reentered the classroom, and found Syaoran sitting at his desk writing something down. Sakura was talking and laughing with the gang. This is too perfect, she laughed to herself. Immediately, she uncoiled the bottle and walked over to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran! I remember!" Hakai yelled, running into Syaoran's arms.  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he saw his Kinomoto Sakura towards him. The same auburn brown hair...the sparkling green eyes...even her smile. Immediately he assumed that it was Tenshi Sakura because she was nowhere to be seen. He felt her arms wrap around his waist tightly, hugging him close. He softly returned the hug...three long years without her...now she was back... The class had turned quiet as they saw Hakai hug Syaoran, and him returning the hug. Sakura was sitting on a desk watching the scene silently, feeling her heart break into a million pieces. You won't hurt me...yah right! she laughed cruelly to herself.  
  
Hakai (looking like the dead Sakura) leaned up to kiss him. Sakura looked on with pure disgust, expecting Syaoran to push that girl away at any second. But she was wrong...Syaoran had returned the kiss with passion. Kiss followed after kiss, the class silent as they watched this scene. Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes... Didn't he care for her? He acted like he did yesterday...no stupid! I fell for it again...and I got hurt again...Sakura cried. Not being able to stand this scene anymore, she fled the classroom. Once she was outside the door, Syaoran blinked his eyes confused.  
  
Wasn't I kissing Sakura a while ago...? He saw Hakai in his arms, and was able to catch a glimpse or a blond and pink haired girl run out. What did he just do...?  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Syaoran? Daijoubu?" Hakai asked with fake concern.  
  
"Yah...I thought you were Sakura..."  
  
"Silly, it was me all along. Don't you see?"  
  
"But...Sakura saw...and...I should go see if she's alright!" he cried as he began to walk towards where Sakura ran.  
  
"Are you going to leave me again, Syaoran? Like you did for four months...?"  
  
That struck him in his heart. Was this Sakura or was it just some kind of sick game...? Sighing, he didn't know what to do... He didn't want to take any chances, if Hakai really was his Sakura then he didn't want to leave her again. But something just didn't feel right...he was positive that the Sakura with the punkish look was Kinomoto Sakura... Syaoran dragged himself back into his seat, and plopped down.  
  
Hakai moved her face down to his to kiss him again, but Syaoran waved her away, "I need to think alone for a second."  
  
Hakai put on a hurt face, but as she walked away she whispered under her breath, "You'll be mine soon, Syaoran." 


	5. Stolen Innocence

Sakura threw herself on the ground before the Sakura tree, weeping. "I'm so stupid! How could I let myself get tricked again! Didn't I suffer enough pain already!!" Sakura cried aloud. The vision of the two kissing each other kept replaying in her mind, torturing her. He wasn't mine to begin with...I shouldn't be sad at all! She reminded herself. But I really thought he cared for me...  
  
Strong hands reached from behind her, and put a cloth over her mouth. She tried to scream, but only a muffled scream was heard. Then the world began to fade and swirl together...she felt her body lose its strength. It wasn't long before everything blacked out, and she fell unconscious in the arms of Daemon...  
  
***  
  
"Syaoran-kun! Why did you just do that!" Tomoyo exploded at Syaoran.  
  
"I-I-I thought I was kissing Sakura..." Syaoran stuttered, shrinking under Tomoyo's rage.  
  
"AND HOW DOES HAKAI LOOK LIKE SAKURA!?!?" Tomoyo boomed.  
  
"Well...uh...she just did...and uh...she looked exactly like Kinomoto Sakura when she ran into my arms and..." Syaoran tried to explain, realizing how unconvincing he sounded.  
  
"And you know what else! That poor Sakura saw the entire thing! And the way you treated her yesterday, ACTING like you liked her! AND NOW THIS!?!?! She ran out of the room, crying I hope you know!"  
  
"Yeah but...I couldn't go after her..."  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Well, if I saw Sakura in Hakai...maybe Sakura is Hakai...and not this new Sakura."  
  
Eriol stepped in, "Do you really believe that? I remember Sakura being kind, and I really don't think Hakai-Chan is like that."  
  
"No..." Syaoran started, as he directed his gaze to the window. Just then he saw the guy that had scared Sakura yesterday, carrying a limp Sakura in his arms. Daemon looked up to see Syaoran looking at him, and flashed him an evil grin. Then he climbed into a shiny black sports car, and drove away.  
  
"Hey! That's the guy that scared Sakura yesterday!" Syaoran pointed.  
  
The group followed where his finger pointed, but say nobody there. "There's nobody there..." Chiharu said.  
  
"I know, he just drove away in a black sports car! I have to help her!" Syaoran declared, grabbing his jacket from the rack."  
  
"You're just going to leave class?" Eriol asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
Syaoran looked at him, "I won't leave her again..."  
  
***  
  
Sakura woke up to find herself bound in chains, hanging from a wooden frame. There was a chain that bound each of her hands and feet to the wooden frame. "What? What happened?" she stammered.  
  
Then Daemon appeared from the shadows, "Hello, Sakura. Nice seeing you again."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in fear, "What are you doing!"  
  
"Oh simple, I was asked to get rid of you. And I thought it would be very fun," he smiled, as another guy came up behind him with a whip. Daemon took the whip from him, "Sakura, you have to answer some questions for me."  
  
"W-what questions!" Sakura panicked.  
  
"Who are you really?" Daemon asked simply, snapping the whip in his hand.  
  
"What do you mean? I'm Sakura!" she cried.  
  
Daemon flicked his wrist, snapping the whip towards her. Sakura let out a little cry of pain. The whip had left a tear in her outfit, but no blood was drawn...yet. "Wrong answer. Do you think I'm blind? I see that strong magical aura around you! Now...who are you?"  
  
"Da-Daemon! I don't know what you're talking about!! Please! Stop!" Sakura begged.  
  
"You're not answering me. Who are you!" Daemon snarled, bringing the whip down on her twice.  
  
Sakura cried out in pain again, "You're crazy! I'm Sakura!"  
  
"Fine, if you won't tell me. I guess we'll just have to whip you more. You'll break eventually," Daemon laughed. "Nobody can hear your scream now."  
  
Daemon viciously whipped Sakura over and over, as she begged for him to stop. Each strike leaving new tears in her clothing, and harsh cuts over her smooth skin. Please just let me die...just let me die...she begged in her mind. No more pain...please... When Sakura kept repeating that she was Sakura, Daemon began to whip her harder now. A shrill scream rang throughout the dark room, but nobody who could have helped her heard it.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura! Where are you!" he cried out, as he ran down the street. He pulled out a necklace from under his shirt...it was the key that his Sakura had used to transform the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. I have to use my Lasin Board...even if it's light outside. I'm not going to lose her again! Syaoran promised himself, as he pulled out a green board with many different characters on it. A tiny bright blue beam shot out, pointing in the direction of where he should go. He began to sprint, keeping his Lasin Board in front of him so he could follow the blue beam.  
  
***  
  
By now, Sakura's clothing was in shreds and soaked in blood. But Daemon had continued to whip her asking the same question of "Who are you" over and over again. Each time Sakura cried out when she answered. Her voice had become horse from screaming so much.  
  
"Please...stop..." Sakura whispered, right before the whip struck her again. The pain had finally built up to the point where she couldn't handle again. Her head drooped downwards as the whip struck her unconscious.  
  
"You'll break eventually. But I enjoy hearing your scream...it excites me," Daemon whispered into her ear, although she could not hear him. He turned around to face the guys who had watched, "When she wakes up, how about we have a little fun with her?" His eyes looked over to the bed in the corner. The guys chuckled and nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey, boss! Why can't we just wake her now?" somebody asked.  
  
Daemon raised his eyebrows, "What a good idea...somebody get me a bucket of water. Oh, and by the way. Do what you guys want to do with her, but I get to do her first."  
  
A guy ran up to him, holding a bucket of water, "Here."  
  
He grabbed the bucket, and poured it over the unconscious girl. Her body stirred a little, then she weakly opened her eyes. "Why don't you just kill me...I don't have anything to lose," she whispered harshly.  
  
He walked up to her face, "Oh, but you still have one more thing to lose...your virginity."  
  
"No...no...NO!" she screamed as a bunch of guys unchained her from the frame and rechained her to the bed.  
  
Daemon crawled on top of her, "I've been waiting for this day..."  
  
Her body shook from terror, as hands reached under her shirt and tore her bra away. Hands grabbed and pulled at her breasts. Daemon grinned, and reached under her skirt.  
  
"No...Daemon...please! No!" she begged.  
  
"Will you tell me who you are?" he asked in a fake kind voice.  
  
"I'm Sakura! I don't know anything else!" she sobbed.  
  
"Wrong...answer..." he grinned as he tore her underwear. He heard her scream as he pushed his finger into her pussy. He continued to push more fingers in until she got wet. Sakura squeezed her eyes tight, as he unzipped his pants. A loud scream emitted from her mouth, as he shoved his length in forcefully. Blood trickled down, staining the sheets where she laid.  
  
Her breath came in short painful pants, "No more...no more..."  
  
Daemon only smiled at the pain inscribed on her face while he enjoyed his pleasure. "Scream for me, Sakura. Scream," he laughed as he gave a final push. Indeed Sakura screamed again. He pulled out, grinning. "That was fun. We have a lot of men here, Sakura. And I'm going to watch you scream every time they do you. But it can all stop if you tell me the truth."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura's eyes turned blank and began to chant, "Shield Card...help your Mistress... I need your power..." One of her Tarot Cards flew out and flashed a vibrant pink. All the men, including Daemon, were thrown off the bed as a pink dome surrounded her. Sakura just laid her, unaware that using her magic she was slowly losing her strength. Daemon banged his fists on the pink dome, but it was no use. 


	6. Came Too Late

"Your magic will wear you out until you die...and I thought I would have the pleasure of killing you," he smirked. "We better go...don't want to be here when the cops get here," he ordered. He and his gang cleared out, leaving Sakura to die.  
  
Sakura laid on the bed, breathing hard...all the painful memories torturing her. It was as if she was still being raped or still being whipped or still having her heart shatter again into a million pieces. All the visions of Hakai kissing her blended in with the pain of being whipped and raped. Just let me die...she begged silently to herself. Then as if her wish was being granted, she saw herself in a bright world. There was a long winding path...there was no more pain...she began to walk down it.  
  
Just then Syaoran had rushed in the room after following the blue beam. He saw a pink dome surrounding something...that could only come from the Shield Card! Then he noticed that it was flickering. Oh no...Sakura...forgive me... He rushed up to the pink dome, and to his horror he found a Sakura lying half-dead on the blood-soaked bed. Her bra and ripped underwear laid on the floor next to the bed. Her clothes lay in shreds, and blood was oozing all over her body... God what have I done...  
  
Syaoran released his sword, and began slicing at the shield. It flickered every time he struck it, this meant that she was getting weaker by the second. Then it completely disappeared as a faded Sakura Card fluttered to the ground. He immediately cut the chains that bound her, and dropped next to her crying. In Sakura's mind, she had just reached the end of the path. Before her stood an angel, standing in between two doors.  
  
"Welcome, Sakura. You have entered the realm of the dead," the angel spoke, its voice sounding like tiny little bells. "You can choose whether to live or to pass on."  
  
Sakura smiled peacefully because she already knew she wanted to pass on... "No more pain..." she sighed in relief.  
  
"Yes, when you pass on there will be no more pain. Nothing will harm you anymore... But. If you were to awaken, here is what is happening," the angel said as she waved to the door on her left. Immediately Sakura saw Syaoran crying next to where her body was. She winced as she saw just how terrible her body looked with all the cuts, just looking at it made her hurt.  
  
He hurt me...I don't want to go back. I just want the pain to stop...she thought to herself, remembering how he kissed Hakai. She began to walk towards the door on the angel's right, so she could pass on... Then she saw something that shocked her, Syaoran had a sword in his hand.  
  
"Sakura...I'm not going to leave you again..." he cried, raising the sword to kill himself.  
  
"I'm going to go back..." she spoke softly to the angel, who just smiled and nodded.  
  
"You choose wisely, I will drop by and give you a present the next you dream."  
  
She ran through the door with her eyes closed, preparing herself for the impact of pain. Her eyes fluttered open, as she raised her hand to touch Syaoran's arm. "Don't kill yourself," she begged in a soft voice.  
  
"Sakura!" he cried, dropping his sword. He hugged her softly letting the tears drip down his face, "I thought you left me! But you came back!"  
  
Sakura pushed him away, "The angel showed me that you were going to kill yourself. So I came back to stop you because nobody should take their own life."  
  
"Sakura, please forgive me! Forgive me for everything!" he sobbed.  
  
Sakura drew all her strength to push herself up. Every movement made her wince... Why did I come back to save one life...why did I come back to all the pain? She faced him, "No..."  
  
He looked at her with wet eyes that filled with water. But as he looked into hers...he noticed a pool of sadness and pain...  
  
"You hurt me...you promised you wouldn't" she choked out as she tried to stand. Her legs gave way, and she collapsed but Syaoran caught her. Tears fell down her face stinging her wounds, and pushed his hand away. "I don't need you...leave me alone..."  
  
"Sakura...please...let me at least help you..." he begged.  
  
"No! Stay away from me. Go back to Hakai, don't break my heart and hers!" she snapped. She stopped to catch her breath...I should have chosen to die...  
  
Syaoran tried again, "Sakura! Please!" He held out the necklace the old Sakura had used to transform the Cards. "Do you remember this?"  
  
Before she could look at it, the intensity of her pain made her pass out again. Syaoran scooped her up into his arms, "Sakura...I am so so sorry..." He noticed a book lying next to the bed, it looked just like a miniature version of the Sakura Book...he opened the clasp to find the Sakura Cards. He flipped through them to find the Illusion Card. He tapped it with the key, "Illusion...release."  
  
Illusion came out, and took the shape of himself. "You aren't my Mistress. What do you want?"  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura, "No...you're right. But this is."  
  
Illusion frowned when it saw her, "She changed...but she is still my Mistress..."  
  
"She's not going to make it if you don't help me. Can you make her look as if she were in perfect condition so nobody will be suspicious while I carry her down to my apartment?"  
  
Illusion frowned again, "She doesn't trust you...and if she doesn't I don't either."  
  
His heart snapped when he heard that. Well...I did break my promise...I did hurt her even though I didn't mean to... "Please..."  
  
Illusion glared at him, then turned back into its original form and wrapped itself around the Sakura that laid in his arms. Indeed, it looked as if Sakura was only asleep. Now there was only one more thing to take care of. He found the Fly Card. "Fly...release."  
  
As if the Card already understood, a pink light swirled around Syaoran. Wings sprouted out from his back. Smiling weakly, he flew out of the empty building. This was an abandoned area...only gangs roamed the streets around here. He flew until more people began appearing on the streets; he landed out of sight so he wouldn't spend any more of Sakura's magic. Arigato he thanked the Fly Card silently. He walked quickly towards his apartment, the walk lasted only about five minutes. Once he arrived in his apartment, he noticed that nobody was there. He gently laid Sakura down on his bed. Syaoran kneeled down next to her and began to pray. 


	7. Staying With Syaoran

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself standing somewhere in space, where stars and planets swirled around her. "Where am I?" she asked aloud.  
  
The angel that made her choose between life and death appeared before her again, "Welcome, Sakura."  
  
"Oh! It's you again!"  
  
"Yes, my name is Yue."  
  
"What are you? My guardian angel or something?"  
  
Yue shook his head, "I am your guardian, yes, but not an angel."  
  
Sakura's eyes glared at Yue, "So if you're my guardian, why didn't you protect me?"  
  
"You weren't fully awakened yet. I'm sorry."  
  
She sighed, "So what brings you here?"  
  
"I promised you a present, remember?"  
  
"Yeah..." Sakura said slowly, wondering what could possibly be the present.  
  
"Li Syaoran didn't break his promise..." Yue began.  
  
Sakura's anger flared, "He said he wouldn't hurt me, and he did! And I was foolish enough to believe him!"  
  
"Let me show you what he saw when he kissed Hakai," Yue replied calmly as he waved his hands. Trees and flowers replaced the stars, and Sakura saw Hakai and Daemon talking to her surprise. Daemon had just handed a necklace of some sort to Hakai.  
  
"We'll just call it some magic. Open the bottle when you're sure Sakura is near, and it will make you look like the dead Sakura in his eyes. Sakura on the other hand will seem like she's invisible to his eyes. However, Sakura will still see your true form. I want you to kiss him while she's watching," Daemon said with a cruel grin on his face.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she saw this scene play before her eyes. She turned to Yue, "So...he didn't..."  
  
Yue motioned for her to continue, "Keep watching."  
  
The scene had changed again, and this time she found herself in her classroom. Although she was standing right beside Syaoran, she was still able to see herself talking with the group. She saw Hakai open the bottle, and transform into the auburn-haired girl from her visions... She saw her own body disappear, but nobody seemed to notice. Syaoran's eyes had brightened when the fake Sakura jumped into his arms and began to kiss him.  
  
"It's the girl he loved...the one that died..." she whispered hoarsely, tears coming into her eyes. "Syaoran...forgive me."  
  
"You are that girl..." Yue spoke as the scene melted back into the stars.  
  
"I'm...what?"  
  
"You are the Card Mistress...my Mistress..." Yue said, as everything began to fade away slowly.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Syaoran saw that Sakura was shivering and tears were coming from her eyes. Hesitantly, he climbed into bed next to her. As if by instinct, Sakura had curled up next to him, burying her head into his chest. He draped an arm around her, pulling her closer careful to not touch her wounds and the shivering stopped.  
  
"Syaoran...forgive me..." he heard her whisper.  
  
He smiled a little, "Always...I'll never leave you again, Sakura." He drifted off into a relaxed sleep, holding Sakura in his arms. Just then a small glow emitted from both of them and all of Sakura's wounds evaporated from her skin. A few seconds later, Sakura stirred in her sleep.  
  
Why am I so warm? she thought to herself. Opening her eyes, she blushed finding herself curled next to Syaoran with one of his arms around her. She smiled to herself as she breathed in the cool autumn scent that radiated from him. Then she noticed that she didn't feel any more pain from her body, and looked down at her arms. All the wounds were gone...  
  
Sitting up, she also woke Syaoran, "Oh, Sakura...you're awake..."  
  
She smiled when she heard him use her first name and looked into his eyes. It was filled with happiness and relief that she was alright, and fear and sadness that she might reject him. "Thank you for keeping your promise."  
  
His eyes widened, "You're all healed!"  
  
She smiled weakly, "Yeah... Um...do you know who Yue is?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her, "Do you remember?"  
  
"Well...an angel appeared in my dreams...and he said his name was Yue. And he also showed me something else so I know now that you kept your promise," Sakura whispered weakly. Syaoran brushed a lock of Sakura's blond/pink hair away from her face and smiled at her. She blinked back at him, "Ano...Li-kun?"  
  
"You can call me Syaoran," he grinned, still holding Sakura protectively.  
  
"Ano...Syaoran...do you that um...maybe I could..." Sakura began then hesitated. She wanted to see if she could stay with him tonight. Then again she had only known this boy for a few days...it would be a little strange, yet she felt most safe when he was around. "Could I stay here with you?" she asked shyly in a small voice.  
  
Syaoran looked at her with a bewildered face, "Of course you can!" Sakura's eyelids fluttered, still tired from the loss of all the blood even though all her wounds had healed somehow. "You're still too weak, I'm not about to let you go anywhere."  
  
Sakura let out a weak laugh, "Arigato..."  
  
He noticed that she began to shiver again; he blushed slightly when he realized the reason. Her clothes were torn up so much that she barely had anything on. "I'm just going to get something for you to wear, ok?" he asked kindly knowing that she didn't want him to leave her side.  
  
"Hai..." she nodded. Syaoran reluctantly got up and went to his closet. Rummaging through it, he pulled out a plaid dark green button up shirt. Then hesitating he also got put a pair of boxers for her to wear. Walking back over to the shivering girl, he handed her the clothes. "Here...um...Meilin said that boxers were very comfortable to wear as pajamas..." he said blushing.  
  
She nodded gratefully, and pushed herself off the bed. Her knees buckled from underneath her and fell, but Syaoran caught her. "You better change here..." he said concerned. Sakura gave him a weak smile as she slowly pulled off her torn clothing and replaced it with the stuff Syaoran had given her. The clothes smelled of him with his cool autumn scent and she inhaled it deeply. Immediately, Sakura felt warmer. This felt so familiar...  
  
"How about I fix us something to eat and watch a movie here?" he asked with a warm tone.  
  
"No scary movies..." she replied smiling.  
  
"Anything you want." Scooping her up into his arms, he carried her to a small cozy room that had a plush couch and a television. Gently placing her onto the couch, he took a nearby blanket and draped it over her. "I'll go make some miso soup, ne?"  
  
Nodding her satisfaction, she watched him disappear into the kitchen. He's so nice...and so warm too. I really like him...Sakura realized. She shifted her position and gazed around his apartment. It was very clean, cleaner than her apartment in fact. There were some framed pictures on the walls making the room even more warm and cozy. Examining the pictures closer she realized it was Syaoran and the auburn-haired girl with their friends in the background. The auburn-haired girl was laughing and holding his arm cutely while Syaoran was looking down at her with soft golden amber eyes. They make the perfect couple...she though sadly to herself. Then again that Yue said I was her...but that doesn't even make any sense. I have memories of my childhood! How could I be her!   
  
Syaoran interrupted her thoughts when he placed a tray that had two bowls of steaming miso soup on it next to her. "So what do you want to watch?"  
  
Sakura looked up at him, "Do you still love her...?"  
  
He noticed a tint of sadness in her voice, "You mean the other Sakura?"  
  
She dropped her head slightly and nodded.  
  
"Of course," he said confidently. Sakura's heart broke, but she felt him lift her chin up. "Because you are that same Sakura..."  
  
She felt a tear trickle down her cheek, "How do you know?"  
  
He wiped her tear away, "Does it really matter? We're together again, and I'm never ever going to let you go again."  
  
Pushing his hand again she asked, "How do I know you really like me? How do I know that you're not acting this way because you only think I'm the Sakura you lost before?"  
  
He stared deep into her eyes, and it hurt him to look at the pools of hurt. She's been hurt so much before that she's almost lost all her trust in people... How can I prove it to her that I really do love her...? An idea flickered into his mind, and grinned. Syaoran sat down next to her moving his face closer to hers. Their lips meant and Syaoran kissed hers with all the love that he could. Sakura closed her eyes and returned this kiss, returning the trust, and returning the love.  
  
"Do you believe me now?" Syaoran whispered into her ear as he drew away.  
  
She nodded dumbly, savoring the chocolate taste of his lips. Then before she could say anything, Syaoran stuck a spoon full of miso soup into her mouth. It was surprisingly good! He laughed as he watched her eyebrows go up in surprise.  
  
"Surprised that I'm such a good cook, Sakura?" he asked smugly, pulling the spoon away from her mouth.  
  
"Iie...it's just that you surprised me that's all. And it's so good! I've never had such good miso soup before!" she exclaimed.  
  
"It's my own secret recipe," he grinned. He spooned some more soup into her mouth until the bowl was clean. Sighing contently, Sakura snuggled deeper into Syaoran's arms. "So what movie do you want to watch?"  
  
"Mm...anything...I don't care," she mumbled.  
  
"Let's see what's on," Syaoran declared flipping the TV on.  
  
While Syaoran flipped channels, Sakura spotted the other bowl of miso soup, which was still steaming. Grabbing a spoon and filling it with soup, she popped it into his mouth. His body flinched in surprise, but gulped the spoonful of soup down. After only half a spoonful was left in the bowl, Sakura put the spoon down. Dipping her finger into the bowl, she collected the rest of the soup onto her finger. Syaoran's eyes widened a little as she stuck her finger into his mouth. Licking her finger clean, he still sucked at the delicate finger in his mouth. When she withdrew her finger, she dragged it over his neck leaving a cool wet trail of his saliva.  
  
Grabbing her wrist, he pulled Sakura onto his lap. "You make things taste better than they really do, you know that?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
She giggled, "Arigato for the clothes by the way."  
  
"Anything for you, anything," he mumbled as he bent his head down to her neck. He licked it softly then began to suck softly on it. Sakura tilted her head so he could have easier access, and felt his arm twine around her waist. Syaoran changed to another spot on her neck before he left a mark anywhere. Letting out a sigh of content, she relaxed her body against Syaoran.  
  
With Syaoran's touch on her skin and his soothing autumn scent, her eyes began to droop. Syaoran noticed her slowly drifting off to a peaceful sleep, and slowly stroked her hair. Just when Sakura went to into a deep sleep, the door burst open. Meilin stormed in, her eyes furious when she saw Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"WEI AND I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! AND WHERE DO WE FIND YOU!?!?! HOME! PERFECTLY FINE!!!!!!" Meilin boomed.  
  
"Meilin could you lower your voice? Sakura is sleeping..." he responded quietly, still stroking Sakura's baby soft hair.  
  
"I don't care! I've been worried sick about you!"  
  
"Want to see the remains of her clothes?" Syaoran asked, ignoring her previous comment.  
  
"What do you mean the `remains' of her clothes?" she asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
Syaoran stood up with Sakura still sleeping peacefully in his arms. She shifted a little, but still continued to breath evenly. Walking to his bedroom, Meilin followed with curiosity. Once they arrived at his bedroom, Syaoran laid Sakura gently on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Then he picked up a few scraps off the floor, and held them up.  
  
"These are the remains of her clothes when I found her," Syaoran choked. Meilin was speechless, all she could do was stare in shock. "I found her tied to a bed...almost dead... I think she was whipped too because there was this wooden frame nearby and a whip lying near the floor," Syaoran continued, tears coming to his eyes. "She was bleeding all over...all these cuts around her entire body...I thought I lost her again..."  
  
Meilin put a hand on his shoulder, "Gomen...I didn't know... But...I don't see any cuts now..."  
  
"That's the strange part. When I woke up she was completely healed...although she was still weak from all the blood loss."  
  
"Take good care of her Syaoran. She got hurt so many times before, and if you don't..." Meilin began. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Then she glided out of his room, but popped her head back in, "I'll go call Tomoyo to make a new school outfit for her."  
  
"Arigato..." Syaoran thanked gratefully. He turned his attention back to Sakura and brushed away the hair from her face. She's so beautiful...even when she's sleeping, Syaoran thought to himself. 


	8. Tainted Blood

Sakura found herself being led somewhere with a blindfold over her eyes, but she was giggling as she walked blindly forward. She heard Syaoran's voice tell her that it was a surprise. A few minutes later she heard the sound of waves crashing upon the sandy shore and the hair had begun to smell like the salty ocean. What is Syaoran doing...? she had thought to herself. Then Syaoran stopped walking and let go of her hand, and even then she felt something completely new to her...complete trust...trust that he would return. She heard a match strike then flicker in the warm breeze, then she heard Syaoran walking back towards her.  
  
"Surprise..." he whispered into her ear softly as he untied the blindfold.  
  
"Oh...Syaoran..." she gasped as took in what she saw before her. It was a candlelit picnic that was set up on a blanket under a tall palm tree, which looked out over the ocean. He had set this all up for her...it was the sweetest thing anybody had done for her, Sakura said to herself, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
He hugged her from behind, "Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it..." she choked out as a few tears of happiness trickled down her cheek.  
  
He kissed her neck, "Good." He moved her over to the picnic, and they both sat down. Gourmet foods that he himself had cooked were set up neatly on the blanket, two small candles were set up in the center as well as a bottle of sparkling. Syaoran uncorked the bottle of sparkling and poured a generous amount into two glasses, and handed one of them to her. There were no words to explain the emotions that were rushing inside her... She wanted to laugh and cry, run yet stay still, scream and have no sound come out, but most of all she just wanted to find someway to thank him...  
  
The meal was eaten in a loving and comfortable silence, with the occasional hand feeding when she had thought a particular dish was extremely well made. Never in her life had so loved and special. And never in her life had she loved somebody or something so much before. When the meal was finished, Syaoran quickly threw away the trash and repacked things that could not be thrown away. They sat in silence, looking at the rolling ocean with a broken reflection of the moon. She was leaning her head on Syaoran, while he had his arm wrapped loosely around her.  
  
"Aisheteru, Syaoran," she whispered looking up at him, breaking the silence.  
  
He looked down at her, staring into the deep pools of emerald green, "Aishiteru."  
  
***  
  
"Aishiteru, Sakura," Syaoran had responded in real life too. Sakura opened her eyes to find herself cuddled up next to Syaoran. She blushed as she realized her mistake of saying aloud what she had said in the dream, yet she was glad she made it. Those few simple words let her heart warm and glowing. Syaoran felt her hand clench tightly around his shirt as if saying "I don't ever want to let you go." He smiled and pulled her as close as possible, and the two fell peacefully asleep.  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up to something stroking her cheek softly. "Wake up," said the source of the touch. Looking up, she found two golden amber eyes looking softly down at her. "You have to get ready for school." Syaoran was already dressed although his hair was dripping with little beads of water from just coming out of the shower.  
  
Normally Sakura would have liked to sleep just a little more, but this time she actually got up. Yawning and stretching, she gave Syaoran a little kiss then sauntered into his bathroom. Turning on the shower, she stepped in to let the warm water wash over her. If only every day was like this...she wished in her heart. Splashing water over her face, she suddenly recalled yesterday's events... Then the water turned red as if blood stained it, she blinked a few times to try and get rid of the sight, but it wouldn't disappear. Her eyes clouded over and she found herself being whipped again by Daemon, a long gash appeared on her arm although there wasn't anything really harming her. She screamed.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted as he crashed into the bathroom and threw open the shower curtains. He found her squatting on the shower floor, a long gash was in her arm...the bathtub was stained with red. "Oh no..." he cried. He carried her out of the shower, careful to not touch the wound.  
  
Only when the familiar scent of Syaoran reached her nose did Sakura finally come back to her senses. Her eyes turned normal again as she held her arm tightly, gritting her teeth from the pain. Syaoran laid Sakura on the floor and took out a bottle of ointment. Carefully spreading over where Sakura's wound was, the pain stopped almost immediately but not the blood. Taking out a roll of white bandages, he wrapped it firmly around her arm.  
  
"Arigato Syaoran...again," Sakura sighed.  
  
His eyes were focused on her, "Are you up to going to school? Or would you rather stay here?"  
  
"Iie! I'm going to school no matter what!" Sakura declared. Then she realized that she had no clothes on... "Um...Syaoran...where's my school uniform...?"  
  
His checks were tinted a deep red. "I'll go...uh...get them..." he stuttered. Rubbing her arm, Sakura watched him rush off to get the uniform that Tomoyo had dropped off earlier. He came back within seconds, holding her new school uniform. "H-h-here..." he stuttered as he held the uniform out to her while trying not to look at her. 


	9. A New Plan?

Gomen ne everybody for not posting earlier! I had such a huge writer's block that I had no idea what to do. This chapter is the following morning when they arrive at school. I sorta will be taking an idea from Imadoki so dun't stalk and kill me! Thanks to all my reviewers!!!  
  
Sunny day: I'm so glad you like my fanfic! After reading your review I really tried to come up with some new stuff and here it is!  
  
Sarjhoshino: The ending…I honestly dunno how this story is going to end. But! I'll try and make it really good, kk?  
  
Wolf of a Cherry Blossom: ^.^ Your review makes me feel so special! It's so nice to hear somebody say I have a talent for writing. There's going to be much more for this fic, and I'll try and keep updating.  
  
Sakura wa kawaii: Thanks for reviewing and liking my story! Here's some more!  
  
STARYGURL: I'm sorry ;-; but I had to make this story just a bit…I dunno…sad and more dramatic. But! Sakura doesn't die…but maybe Daemon will…or Hakai…either one.  
  
Rainy days: You've been great, reviewing both my stories. However the second story will have to wait. I need to work on this one…just got some great ideas.  
  
Aho no baka: Thanks for the review! I promise nothing that bad will happen to Sakura anymore in this story…but I can tell you that more bad stuff will happen.  
  
THANKS YOU GUYS! LUV U ALL! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!  
  
***  
  
Hakai watched the door slide open with eager eyes knowing that it would be Syaoran entering through it. She was right; Syaoran was slowly opening the door to the classroom. Then her smile turned into a scowl when she saw that Syaoran was holding Sakura by the waist. I thought Daemon would have gotten rid of her…instead she only has a scratch on her arm???  
  
"Ohayo Li-kun," Hakai whispered in a seductive tone.  
  
Normally Syaoran was a pretty friendly guy probably because of being around Sakura so much. But instead of waving or responding his eyes traveled to the source of the voice and met with Hakai's. Without saying a word back, he continued to walk towards his desk with Sakura in his arm. Sakura was trying to control her body's shaking because so many unknown emotions had begun to overwhelm her. There was complete love, which she never truly felt before. There was absolute shock and fear of what Daemon had done… However confusion was what she felt the most…why did he do that? Was Hakai involved? What is a Card Mistress? How was she Kinomoto Sakura? Nothing seemed to make sense…  
  
Hakai glared at the couple, it was inevitable that Li Syaoran and Tenshi Sakura were officially together. You could tell just by looking at them; they seemed to radiate the love they felt for each other. It was sickening. Now she had to come up with a new plan to make Syaoran hers. She would have to talk to Daemon too…and why he failed to do anything. Hakai glanced again at the white bandage around Sakura's arm. [I could have done better than that…] She was snapped out of her thoughts when a bunch of girls came through the door…the well-known cheerleaders of the school: Chiharu, Meilin, and Naoko. Tomoyo also accompanied them, but she was the fashion designer of all the cheerleader outfits. Already this Tenshi Sakura was accepted into their group…the most popular group…even though Sakura was a chic punk! This only made Hakai even angrier…and perhaps there was a tint of jealousy as well. A deadly combination of anger and jealousy…with Hakai who knows what this may drive her to do.  
  
"Tenshi-Chan! What happened to your arm?" Tomoyo asked with worried eyes.  
  
Sakura was about to snap at her because she had grown up snapping at everybody…trying to isolate herself from the cruel world. But now…the world didn't seem so cruel anymore. Instead she responded calmly, "It's only a small scratch, I fell while taking a shower…that's all.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her skeptically then turned to Syaoran to see if this was true. Syaoran mouthed a faint "I'll tell you later," to her. That's when she knew that something more had happened…how bad it was she had no idea.  
  
Eriol then grinned from ear to ear and asked Syaoran, "Ne, Li-kun! So are you two a couple yet?" His eyes moved to the arm that encircled Sakura's waist protectively just like he had been with Kinomoto Sakura.  
  
A small tint of red appeared over Syaoran's cheek, as he looked down at Sakura, unsure of what to answer. Sakura looked back into his eyes with her eyes filled with hope. Syaoran lifted his head back up and nodded, "Yes…I think we are."  
  
Eriol's grin turned even wider as everybody else began to smile too, "Congratulations, Tenshi-Chan. You are the first girl that has gotten that close to him in 3 years!"  
  
Syaoran blushed while Sakura's eyes widened. [Has he really been single in the past three years?] As the group continued to chat, Hakai's eyes flashed signaling a new idea. [If I can't get rid of Sakura, then I'll just have to get to Syaoran. I could use the Rose Confessions…] There were posters of the Rose Confessions posted all over the school for the upcoming Cherry Blossom Festival. The Rose Confessions was a simple but very popular activity. Somebody would buy a red rose and give it to somebody they liked. If the person returns another red rose, then their love is returned…therefore a new couple is made. However if a white rose is given back…then the person has rejected that person's affections. Every year this created more and more couples. [And maybe…just maybe…if I play this right I can make it seem Syaoran loves me and not that Sakura…] 


	10. Stuck in a Bind

The beginning of this chapter is really bad! But that's cuz I had major writer's block, gomen ne everybody!! But I promise it gets much better! I just don't know how to write out my thoughts… Anyways thanks again to all those who reviewed.  
  
Syaoran-and-sakura: Here is what happens next. But you won't find out whether Hakai or Sakura is chosen yet. But I swear I'm trying to get the story out!  
  
Wolf of a Cherry Blossom: I agree with you Hakai is a…ugh… But I need somebody to be evil in this story. . Bites doesn't it? Thank you for reviewing both my stories. But the other story won't be updated until I finish this story!! I am so determined to try and finish this.  
  
ChibiSakura374737: *smiles sheepishly* I guarantee you that this will not be the best fic that you have read. But thanks for the thought, I really appreciate it! ^.^ Makes me feel all confident and stuff.  
  
Virginia bluebells: Um…thanks for the 8 reviews! You may or may not be right about what is to come. However you are right for now. Something bad is going to happen in this paticular chapter. Read and find out what!  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!  
  
***  
  
"Takashi-kun? You're getting me a rose right?" Chiharu asked with a giggle.  
  
"Did you know…" Takashi began but was cut off by Chiharu strangling him. "Of course I'm getting you a rose!" he gasped.  
  
Chiharu let go of him, "Yay."  
  
Tomoyo giggled and turned to Sakura, "Will you be going to the Cherry Blossom Festival?"  
  
Sakura blinked, "What's that?"  
  
Before she could answer Terada Sensei stepped in through the door, "All right everybody, please take your seats!"  
  
"I'll explain more later, ok Tenshi-Chan?" Tomoyo whispered to Sakura as everybody took their seats.  
  
"Ohayo, minna!" greeted Terada Sensei, but he looked directly at Rika.  
  
Rika blushed as her and the rest of the class greeted back, "Ohayo, Terada Sensei!"  
  
Terada Sensei cleared his throat and continued with his speech, "As you may know about the Cherry Blossom Festival, I have just been informed of our class's activity." He paused while surveying the eager faces of his students. "We will be in charge of the Rose Confessions!"  
  
Everybody cheered because the Rose Confessions were one of the most popular activities. However planning for it would be a lot of hard work. Hakai sat contently in her corner with a smirk on her face…this would be easier than she thought. [This was destined…I can just feel it! Everything will fall into place, all I have to do it play the pieces right.] The class calmed down as Terada Sensei cleared his throat again.  
  
"I'm sure many of you will be disappointed…but instead of math today we will be planning the Rose Confessions," he declared with a grin on his face.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, I don't think I could handle math today!"  
  
Syaoran grinned a little as he watched Sakura sigh in relief. [I wonder if she'll get me a rose… Is she really that serious about me…will she ever remember what we had before?] He pushed the many questions aside as he stood up to help with the planning.  
  
"We need people to pass out the roses for those people who want to send roses. We also need people to stand at the booth for those people who like to give the roses personally. And we also need a whole crew of people to advertise the Rose Confessions. Oh! And please don't forget that we also need some people to help carry in the roses. We need at least those jobs, I will leave the rest of the planning to you!" Terada Sensei said as he waved his hand dismissing the class to start their planning.  
  
The class turned to Sakura and her group because usually they were the ones to head each activity.  
  
"Alright, let's plan which jobs we need first!" Tomoyo declared.  
  
Within seconds desks were pulled together to form a circle that included everybody.  
  
"Um…how about we have cards attached to each rose?" suggested a guy from the circle.  
  
Chiharu's eyes widened, "That's a great idea! We can have two different cards!"  
  
"Yah…and I was also thinking about putting the names on the cards. Then it'd be so much easier to deliver them," the guy continued.  
  
"Hai! Then we will need some people to do the writing," Rika concluded as she scribbled down "card people" on a piece of paper.  
  
As the entire class continued their discussion more and more great ideas were heard. The best Rose Confession that the school has ever seen were in their planning processes. However as the group roared with ideas, a voice seemed to put the entire class to silence.  
  
"Can I be one of the people who delivers the roses to people?" Hakai asked in an extremely polite voice.  
  
"Um…sure! We'll need a lot of people to do that!" Tomoyo said in an excited voice although she looked back at Hakai suspiciously.  
  
Sakura glared at Hakai. [What are you planning…] Then she blinked and shook her head. [I think I'm being too paranoid…we do need jobs and everything…especially a lot of people who are willing to run around and deliver flowers…]  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan, you should record the reactions of some people when people give the roses to somebody! And it will be aired on the school television!" Takashi stated also knowing her obsession with cameras.  
  
Stars appeared in Tomoyo's eyes as she envisioned Sakura giving a rose to Syaoran. And Syaoran giving a rose back! And then they would kiss!!! She would be able to get it on film! A huge smile appeared on her face, "Yes…I think I will do that."  
  
Hakai spoke up again, "We also need people who will stay at the booth the entire day to hand out roses to the people who want to give the roses personally." She turned her cold eyes to Sakura, "Tenshi-Chan…why don't you be one of those people?"  
  
Sakura glared back, "Fine…I will."  
  
Syaoran was about to yell, but restrained himself, "I'll stay at the booth too."  
  
But somebody yelled, "Li-kun! You're one of the fastest people in the entire school! You should be a deliverer!"  
  
The class nodded in agreement as Syaoran slumped down in his chair. Hakai directed her gaze to Sakura again and sent her an evil grin. [Everything is falling into place.] Hakai smiled to herself. Tomoyo, Meilin, and Eriol looked nervously at each other…something bad was going to happen. As the discussion ended the group was split up upon the various jobs. Sakura and Rika would be staying at the booth. Chiharu would be working on the cards. Syaoran and Takashi would be deliverers. Eriol would help carry in the boxes of roses. Meilin and Naoko were in charge of the advertising committee. Tomoyo was the person that would go around capturing scenes of the Rose Confessions.  
  
The rest of the school day went on as normal. Everything as planned. The school's Cherry Blossom festival would be taking place in three weeks. That meant that the Rose Confessions would start in two weeks. The Rose Confessions always took place a week before the actual festival because then the new couples could go together. Everything had to be ready by the end of this week! It was already decided that two trucks of both white and red roses would be coming in. The roses would be tended to in order to keep them fresh. That's why Eriol had volunteered to bring in the roses, so he could use his magic to make the roses last longer.  
  
Later at lunch, everybody was sitting in their usual circle under the large cherry blossom tree. The excitement of being in charge of the Rose Confessions was still running through all their minds.  
  
Tomoyo leaned in closer to Sakura and whispered, "Are you planning to give Li-kun a rose?"  
  
Sakura's eyebrows knit together as if she were thinking about it. She let out a small sigh and nodded, "Please don't tell him…?"  
  
"Hai! Anything Sa…I mean Tenshi-Chan!" Tomoyo promised.  
  
"It's ok…you can call me Sakura-Chan. I feel as if I've been really close friends with you…somehow…" Sakura gave a confused smile.  
  
[Yes…you were my very best friend! We shared everything together…maybe you will remember some day… That is my one true wish.] Tomoyo smiled to herself as she closed herself thinking back to the time when she was still designing costumes for her card capturing days.  
  
Sakura laughed a little, but as she opened her eyes she found herself standing in a place where time and space did not exist. She was flying through a place where windows were popping up all over the place. Each window had a different scene. The window she just soared by had Tomoyo watching the other Sakura…Kinomoto Sakura release her key for the first time. Although it was only for a second…the memory was buried into her mind. The more windows she passed, the more she remembered about her friendship with Tomoyo…no…her best friend. [I wonder…does she consider herself to be a best friend right now?] As Sakura was thinking this, she was also absorbing in all the windows of memories that passed by her. A window that had Tomoyo holding up a video camera zoomed by. However the memory that was held in that window was Sakura was dancing with Yukito-San at the high school festival when she was still in elementary school. More and more windows zoomed by until the last window came flying past her. This window had Tomoyo recording Sakura as Sakura modeled her latest battle costume that she was to wear to fight off a new evil that was threatening the town. The window stayed in front of Sakura as Tomoyo's voice rang clearly through her head.  
  
"Please be careful Sakura…come back to all of us safely," Tomoyo had said although her lips weren't moving. She concluded that this was Tomoyo's thoughts that were running through her mind as she was recording Sakura.  
  
[Will she accept me as her best friend now?] she wondered to herself as a bright light flashed through all the darkness. The reality began to seep through until she saw a clear image of two worried eyes staring down at her.  
  
"Sakura? Can you hear me?" Syaoran's voice spoke out.  
  
Sakura moved a little, but her body felt stiff and sore. "Syaoran? What happened?"  
  
"I don't know… Tomoyo was talking to you and then suddenly you passed out! We took you to the nurse's office, but when you didn't wake up by the time school was over…I brought you back to my place."  
  
"Oh… I was just remembering…"  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened, "What do you remember?"  
  
"Tomoyo was Kinomoto Sakura's best friend right? They were really close…"  
  
"Yes, they were. She was the one that helped me confess my love to Kinomoto Sakura…"  
  
"Oh," Sakura said as she turned her face away. "I'm so confused… Am I really that girl? I mean…I have memories of my childhood too! I grew up in this body! How could I also be that Sakura when I'm also this Sakura!" A lone tear trickled down her from her eyes. "Does this mean that my entire life is a lie…?"  
  
"Oh Sakura… I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling right now… I can only tell you that I think you're that same Sakura. Because she's the only girl I could ever…love."  
  
She turned her face back to him. "Yes…you love her. And as long you think I'm her you'll love me too, is that right!?! What will happen if I'm NOT her! Then what will you do? I told you that I'm physic, I've always had a talent for seeing the past and future." She held back her tears. "I can sense that everybody isn't over her. Transferring to this school was a bad idea! I knew it…why didn't I listen to myself?"  
  
Syaoran sat there speechless, he had no idea how to react to this. He had forgotten all the pain Sakura had experienced before. "I'll still love you even if you're not her."  
  
"Really? I just heard that you will only love her!"  
  
Sakura got off the couch and shoved him aside. Running out the doors she sprinted to the elevators and pushed the down button. Immediately the elevator doors flew open, Sakura stepped in hurriedly. Just as the doors were closing Syaoran ran in front of the closing doors.  
  
"Leave me alone. I know you love her. Maybe you're just playing me to see if I am her. I don't ever want to see you AGAIN. It'll be better this way."  
  
The doors closed and Sakura felt the elevator make its way to the first floor. While she was halfway between the floors, Syaoran pressed the down button again trying to bring that elevator car back up. When Sakura felt this, with her confusment and her anger she punched the stop button. The elevator was now stuck…between floors…with no exit.  
  
"Dammit! I can never get anything right!" Syaoran yelled, punching the elevator doors.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura collapsed on the elevator floor, sobbing. Nothing she said was true…she did believe that she was Kinomoto Sakura. And yet nothing made sense. She wanted to be with Syaoran forever, but she could never bare the fact that maybe she wasn't Kinomoto Sakura. She did love him…but he only loved her. Everything was tied up. Nothing made sense. To top things off she was afraid of closed spaces and being alone… The elevator was just that…closed and lonely. Even though she always gave the impression that she didn't need anybody, she had always needed somebody. She needed somebody to say that everything was going to be alright. And now she was stuck, so as she was blinded by everything negative she cried herself to sleep in the cold and lonely elevator. 


	11. Awakening

Alrighty this chapter doesn't have much about the Rose Confessions, but it's a pretty important chapter. Tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Thanks again to my reviewers and to ppl who just read this.  
  
Enchanted Sapphire: Here is the next chapter. I hope its as good as u expect it to be, but don't expect too much.  
  
Rosetta: Yah, Sakura has been through a lot. So much happens to her…I feel so bad doing this to her and stuff! But I need something to keep the story moving on.  
  
***  
  
As she slept another dream came to her. She…no…Kinomoto Sakura was standing at the airport with Syaoran. They both still looked somewhat young…perhaps they were to be in sixth grade or somewhere around that age.  
  
"I told you I would come back to you…" he whispered to her as he walked by.  
  
"And I waited…" she whispered back.  
  
He turned around and flashed her a quick smile…a smile that was saved only for her. Nobody else caught it but her. But this was the same smile that Syaoran had given her before everyday when she went to school (as Tenshi Sakura). The scene in front of her turned began to spin slowly around her and melt into a scene at the park. This time Kinomoto Sakura was swinging happily on one of the swings. For some reason it felt as if in this dream she would be able to move and talk instead of watching. She glanced down at her hands and to her surprise she was able to see and move her hands around.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura jumped off her swing, "I have been expecting you."  
  
"You're Kinomoto Sakura aren't you? I've seen your pictures in Syaoran's apartment," Sakura responded. She looked a little closer at this other Sakura and noticed that she was somewhat transparent. As if she has been waiting all this time to meet her."  
  
"You have to listen closely because I don't have a lot of time. It is forbidden to talk with your past or future self. But I have made this one exception…because you need answers," Kinomoto Sakura said as she held up her palm. "We are the same, but we are different. You are I, and I am you. But that does not mean that you aren't still you and I'm not me."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Put palm against mine," Kinomoto Sakura ordered. "Time is running out."  
  
Sakura obeyed and placed her palm against Kinomoto Sakura's palm. A blinding pink light radiated from their contact that filled the park. When it disappeared, they were standing in what seemed like the middle of space.  
  
"The universe has many different stars. Each star will grow until it will die out. However the remains of the star that has died will be gathered again to create a new star. The star is not exactly the same…in fact it may be very different. But it is still somewhat the same star because the same remains make it," Kinomoto Sakura explained as they zoomed in to witness the rebirth of a star. Time went by quickly where they stood although it seemed to move slowly. "You and I are like the rebirth of a star. When I died, my personality was gathered together again to create you. Created from the same person, you are not exactly like me. However we still share some of the same qualities."  
  
"I understand a little better now… But how come I have memories of my past as well?"  
  
"When a star is reborn, other pieces float in. Other forces will also help push the star back together. Without it there would be no star. During that time you have gained your own memories. During the three years between when I died and you were created, the universe changed to fit you in. People will remember you, and you will remember a past. In truth you are me…the Card Mistress."  
  
The scene of the galaxy faded away into a dark never-ending space. Complete darkness with a pink circle glowing with strange symbols inside. Tenshi Sakura and Kinomoto Sakura stood in the very center of the circle…the symbol for the Sakura Cards.  
  
"I have one request for you…" Kinomoto Sakura began as she began to fade away. "Look after Syaoran… If you end up not loving him…I can understand. Promise me." She held out her pinky finger.  
  
Sakura grasped Kinomoto Sakura's pinky finger with her own, "I promise… But what about the Card Mistress…what exactly is that?"  
  
Kinomoto Sakura was almost completely gone but she was able to whisper out, "I have awakened you…but the rest you must find out on your own. Find the guardians: Yue and Cerberus. It was nice meeting you, Sakura…"  
  
With those last few words Kinomoto Sakura disappeared forever. Tenshi Sakura could now be complete…once she fully discovered the truth. When she disappeared, Sakura woke up from her dream, remembering every detail.  
  
"Ugh…where am I?" she moaned as she opened her eyes. Quickly surveying her surroundings she remembered that she was in the elevator…  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Are you in there! Answer me!" Syaoran's voice shouted overhead.  
  
She remembered her promise to Kinomoto Sakura, "Hai…I'm in here."  
  
"Sakura? Do you see a latch at the top of the elevator car? Can you release it?"  
  
"I'll try…" Sakura mumbled as she stood on the railing of the elevator car. She had often climbed many things because of where she had lived before… Especially running away from people. She easily released the latch and a door swung open. Syaoran jumped down from above, and hugged her.  
  
"Sakura…I was so worried about you… Don't do that to me again. Please…" he whispered into her neck.  
  
"Syao…" she began, but she remembered how much Kinomoto Sakura had loved him. She felt wrong to love him now…Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran was the match made in heaven. Not her and Syaoran. "Li-kun…I'm fine."  
  
He stepped back, scanning her eyes. She had put on a fake smile, and with much training she made her eyes shine with fake happiness that it looked real. "Sakura?"  
  
"I've made a mistake…and I'm sorry. I would like to be friends with you…" she said in a smooth tone. Inside she begged that Syaoran would refuse to be just friends with her. [Syaoran! I'm so sorry…but…I feel as if I don't deserve you. But I still love you!]  
  
Syaoran hung his head, "If that is what you want… Should I call you Tenshi-Chan…?"  
  
She shook her head, "You can continue to call me Sakura."  
  
"You could still call me Syaoran, you know."  
  
"I know…but I think for now…I'll call you Li-kun… I'm sorry…"  
  
"No, it's ok," Syaoran remarked. [I've lost you again…] "Let me help you out of the elevator."  
  
"Iie…I can get out myself." With that she put one leg on the railing and jumped out onto the top of the elevator.  
  
He smiled a little. [She certainly moves like Sakura… Why did I have to lose her again?] He jumped onto the elevator car top also. [So close yet so far…] 


	12. Calling Out

Wow…I'm on a roll! Posting up chapter after chapter! And I still have no clue what's going to happen in the end… Thanks to all my reviewers! I swear if you guys weren't here, I would just ditch the story…  
  
Lovely moonlight maiden: Thanks for the review! When u congratulated me about adding in Kinomoto Sakura's memories, man that felt good. I'm glad somebody understands my story! ^.^ Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!  
  
Wolf of a Cherry Blossom: I feel so honored you put me on your favorite lists. Like…seriously… That was one of my goals to be on somebody's fav list. ^.^  
  
ChibiSakura374737: Yah, this fic is pretty sad… It gets even sadder later! I swear I could cry just writing this up. But I plan to make the ending all happy…or maybe not…  
  
Sillysac: Try refreshing the chapter. Sometimes fanfiction.net likes to be…annoying…  
  
spinel sun: I really am sorry for having getting raped… ;-; I know you hate me for it…I hate myself for doing that to. But I really need something to get the story moving along… Gomen nasai.  
  
***  
  
[I'm sorry Syaoran…] Sakura thought to herself as she looked longingly at the sad Syaoran. [I'm so sorry I had to hurt you, but you wouldn't understand. I want to be with you so badly, but you're not over that other Sakura yet…] "Well, Li-kun…I will see you tomorrow, ne? We will plan the best Rose Confessions that this school has ever seen!"  
  
He brought his eyes up to look into her eyes, but only saw her smiling face. [If she's happy, then I should be too. Then why does it hurt so badly?] "Aa. I will see you tomorrow… Do-do you think I could walk you to school tomorrow?"  
  
Sakura gave a slight smile. [I would love to! But…I know that we both need to be apart for now. Until I figure out everything…and until you figure out who you really love.] "I…I don't think that's a good idea. Gomen nasai!" Sakura couldn't bear lying to herself any longer and sprinted away.  
  
This time Syaoran didn't chase her; he only watched her run away. [Where did I go wrong? Everything was supposed to be perfect! PERFECT!] He walked back into his apartment and stood in front of his favorite picture of him and Kinomoto Sakura. It was a picture of the two holding hands at the amusement park. Sakura was laughing while Syaoran was smiling down at her. Tomoyo had taken the picture while they weren't paying attention…it seemed to freeze the feeling of love in that simple moment. "Do you still love me, Sakura? Because I still love you."  
  
Sakura was running down to street, blinded by tears. She wanted to run away from everything again. That was her answer for everything, but it never worked. Everything would eventually catch up with her…but for now she had escaped it. But not the feelings… She ran right into Tomoyo who was looking at a display window for the newest video camera that was out on the market.  
  
"Tenshi-Chan? Daijoubu? Why are you crying?" Tomoyo questioned. Looking into Sakura's eyes, she realized she has seen this pain before…the same kind of tears. These were the tears that Kinomoto Sakura had shed when she found out that Syaoran was leaving.  
  
"Tomoyo-Chan, I'm so confused… I don't know what to think anymore…and I might just have made the biggest mistake of my life!" she sobbed into Tomoyo's shoulder.  
  
"Let's go to the park and you can tell me about it, ne? Tenshi-Chan?"  
  
"Un…I would like that… Arigato Tomoyo-Chan…"  
  
When the two girls arrived at Penguin Park, they sat down on a bench. Sakura first described her visions of the relationship between Tomoyo and Kinomoto Sakura in the past. Then she told her about the dream where she had met Kinomoto Sakura. "And then I told Syaoran that I would only be friends with him because I know that he still loves Kinomoto Sakura. He could never really love me!"  
  
For a moment Tomoyo paused, wonder what to call Sakura now. Sakura had remembered about being best friends in the past, so she decided to give it a shot. "Sakura-Chan, of course Li-kun would still love Kinomoto Sakura. He loved her so much when she was alive…when she died, Li-kun didn't even look at another girl for three years…until you came along. He may still love her…but that doesn't mean he can't love you either."  
  
"But you don't understand! I don't want him to love me just because I might be the reincarnation of Kinomoto Sakura! That isn't even called love!" she sobbed.  
  
Tomoyo understood exactly what Sakura was going through, but she had no words that would make her feel better. Yet she would not give up. "Oh Sakura-Chan… I know just how much Li-kun loves you, but I guess you must find out for yourself… Maybe the Rose Confessions will help! You could send him a rose…"  
  
Sakura sniffed, "I just might…but I rejected him already… I'll see…" She took a deep breath to calm her sobs. "Why am I so alone? How come I have to find out everything by myself?"  
  
Tomoyo patted her arm, "You aren't alone at all… So many people love you. All your friends, Syaoran…and your family."  
  
"I have no family…they all died."  
  
Tomoyo felt a tear roll down her cheek. [She really does feel alone… She isn't the always-happy Kinomoto Sakura that I used to know. But somehow she still feels like Sakura…she just needs somebody there.] "I'll always be here for you, Sakura-Chan."  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-Chan. You really are a best friend…"  
  
Tomoyo smiled. They were best friends once again. "Do you want to spend tonight at my place? We can work on homework together…go to school together."  
  
"Sure, let me just drop by my place to pick up some clothes."  
  
Tomoyo sweat-dropped, "Um…there's no need for that. I have a whole bunch of clothes that I designed. I think it would fit your taste perfectly…not to mention your measurements as well."  
  
Sakura looked suspiciously at her, "And why is that?"  
  
"Ahh…well I loved to design clothes for Kinomoto Sakura. And just by looking at you, I think you have the exact same measurements as her!"  
  
"Yah well I hope the clothes aren't too preppy," Sakura joked.  
  
Stars appeared in Tomoyo's eyes. She would be able to go back to designing clothes for Sakura! With Tenshi Sakura having a chic punk look…there would have to be a whole new wardrobe of battle costumes! A million outfits flashed before her eyes.  
  
"Um…Tomoyo-Chan?" Sakura asked as she waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed her hand, and sprinted back towards her mansion while screaming something about a whole new wardrobe and costumes. While Tomoyo was dragging Sakura they passed a dark alley where two people were standing in the dark talking.  
  
"I thought you said you would take care of that Sakura bitch!" Hakai screeched.  
  
"What do you mean? Me and my gang did, she should be pretty banged up," Daemon laughed a little recalling Sakura's screams.  
  
"One little scratch on her arm! Oh wow, sure hurt her there!"  
  
Daemon rose one of his eyebrows, "Hold on…a scratch on her arm? She should barely be able to walk!"  
  
"Don't give me that! I thought we had a deal…is this why you refused to be paid? Because you were going to do a lousy job!?!"  
  
"Look, I don't know what happened…but when we left her. She had whip marks all over her body! Not to mention having her cherry popped," he smirked.  
  
Hakai laughed a little at the last part. "That was nice touch. Well I have a new idea. The rose confessions are coming up…and I think we can use it to get what we want. You can get Sakura for all I care, as long as I get my Syaoran!"  
  
Daemon leaned against the brick wall, "What do you suggest?"  
  
"Where is Tenshi Sakura most likely to go after something terrible has happened to her? Something emotionally tragic?" Hakai asked.  
  
"I would say the Waning Moon Bar…why?"  
  
"Well then Sakura will be running there sometime next week. Just be there, alright? Think you can handle that? Get her drunk, and I'll do the rest."  
  
He snickered, "What is your obsession with that Li kid?"  
  
"I don't know. What's your obsession with that Sakura bitch?"  
  
"Simple…she's my key to power. If I can get her power…do you even know how great that will be?"  
  
"Yah yah, you can control the universe and all that shit."  
  
"You make it sound so boring."  
  
"Look, all I want is Syaoran. One simple thing. You're asking for the universe…you sound crazy!"  
  
"Look, you want me to help or what?" Daemon growled.  
  
"Yah yah, quit your complaining. I'll call you when u should be at the bar next week."  
  
"Fine. See ya."  
  
The two walked out of the alley and headed in their own directions as if they were strangers. In fact they would have denied knowing the other person if somebody had asked if they knew one another. They were secret partners…and yet rivals. There was no special bond between them. The only thing that was between them were deals and agreements to help each other get what the wanted. At all costs.  
  
**back at Tomoyo's house**  
  
Sakura looked at herself in the mirror as she admired Tomoyo's outfit that she had designed for her. It was a short black dress made out of some sort of stretchy material. There were three rip marks across the chest part with some small chains hanging behind the rips. The dress had small skinny straps that held the dress up, but more small chains hung off her shoulders. On each of her wrists there was a spiked bracelet. Sakura's favorite part about the bracelets was that on her left one, there was a chain that connected the bracelet to a silver ring sitting on her left middle finger. The dress itself had a single Sakura flower sewn carefully into the corner of the dress. However it seemed as if safety pins were holding it hope, and two light chains fell over the flower in an X-shape. Black leather boots came all the up to her knee, each had a light silvery pink cherry blossom flower at the top of each boot.  
  
"You have good taste Tomoyo-Chan," Sakura said in approval.  
  
"Hee! I try, but I'm glad you like it!" Tomoyo smiled. "Oh no! I forgot your matching choker!" She pulled out a spiked choker that matched her bracelets and quickly put it around Sakura's neck. "Perfect."  
  
"You've been great, Tomoyo-Chan! I feel so much better. And it's nice to know I'll be having a personal designer for all my clothes from now on."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Yes, well special people must be treated specially."  
  
"Thanks…but I really don't feel special."  
  
"Oh but you are, you just don't know how much yet."  
  
Sakura snickered, "Yah…right."  
  
"So what do you think about the rose confessions?" Tomoyo asked, changing the topic.  
  
"After listening to the class talk about it, I have a faint idea of what it is…but not completely. All I know is something about giving roses to somebody you like, and the person gives you a rose back."  
  
"Let me explain a little more. You give the person you like a red rose. The person then will return a rose to you…red or white. If he/she gives you a red rose then they return your affection. But if it's a white rose, then they reject your affection. A lot of couples are created this way…"  
  
"Oh."  
  
The rest of the evening was just doing homework, eating, and then going to sleep. A dream would come to her again. Her mind was at rest, but not her heart. Before she drifted off to sleep, she was debating the idea of giving Syaoran a rose or not. Before she was able to make a decision, sleep overcame her. This time her dream would take control of her.  
  
Sakura found herself standing on top of a grassy hill, next to a giant Sakura tree. Below her however was just a pool of stars. She was wearing a white rob that was outlined with a soft baby pink, and tied with the same color pink sash. In her hand she held a long staff with her symbol marked on it.  
  
In reality she had walked to the window, and stepped out. She was now standing outside with the wind slowly sweeping around her. The night air was crisp and clear. But it was soon to be shattered. The dream still had control of her.  
  
"Yue! Cerberus! Return to me!" rang her voice in both the dream and reality. In the dream her voice rippled the stars as if sending the message to every corner of the galaxy. The dream led her slowly back to bed, but as she did. In the other side of the town, two beings awakened.  
  
"Our Mistress is calling to us," Yue spoke, his silver eyes piercing the night.  
  
"Let's go," Cerberus said as the two magnificent beings took flight towards where their Mistress was. Across the night sky they flew in silence with such speed that they looked like two comets. One a heavenly silver and one a radiant gold.  
  
"She must be awakened…" Yue said as they flew.  
  
"We can only hope that, Yue…" Cerberus replied. The rest of the flight was spent in silence as they arrived at Tomoyo's mansion. "That's Daidoji's place…"  
  
They landed just outside the window, and carefully stepped in. After scanning the room, they set their eyes on a girl sleeping peacefully inside the bed. Once they walked over to Sakura, sleep overcame them. They opened their eyes to find themselves in Sakura's dream.  
  
"I have been waiting," Sakura greeted the two beings as they landed next to her. "Yue?"  
  
Yue looked at her. She had changed greatly…although the kindness that had always radiated from her was still there.  
  
"Do you remember how you hid from Yukito's mind?" When he nodded, Sakura continued. "Yes…that is how it is like now. Many memories are hiding within this mind. This is the Sakura that is hiding within the depths of her mind talking. I need you two to help bring out these hidden memories with the real Sakura. Keep watch over me. I have not yet fully discovered my powers yet…"  
  
Yue bowed, "I will always keep watch of you, Sakura."  
  
Sakura turned to Cerberus, "Cerberus…I have missed you both. I leave you in charge of bringing out the memory on how to use the cards. Sakura has used them before…when she was in great trouble, but she does not remember it."  
  
Cerberus bowed his head, "This is going to be…fun. I remember how hard it was to teach you before!"  
  
Sakura laughed as she looked back over the pool of stars. The stars spelled out trouble…but nothing magical. Something that would hurt her deeper than magic…something emotional. Something would hurt her. That was all she could see from the stars, but the planet Venus seemed to be clouded over.  
  
"You two have been great from the very beginning. I know I'm asking a lot from you two…but it has to be done. Yue…Sakura has met you before in her dreams. Continue to do so…then when you feel it is right, meet her in person. Cerberus, stay here in your false form. Wait until morning," Sakura said as she took one final glance at the pool of stars. "Our time is up now, and we must part. Until next time."  
  
The scene of the grassy cliff and the pool of stars faded away. Yue had already flown away and was back in his own house as Yukito. Cerberus was sitting on the desk, looking like a stuffed toy. Tomoyo was the first to wake.  
  
"Kero?!? What are you doing?" Tomoyo exclaimed as she focused her eyes.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Long time no see, eh? Last night Sakura called out to us…so we came," he explained. "Got anything to eat?"  
  
Tomoyo sweat dropped, "Still haven't changed I see."  
  
"Hey! Give me a break! I need food for energy, you know!"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "I'll go get some breakfast for you and Sakura. Pancakes sound good?"  
  
"Wai! Pancakes!" 


	13. Keeping a Promise

Man…I tried aiming for the Rose Confessions to be in this chapter…but I JUST CAN'T DO IT! Ugh…I disgust myself, writing so much and boring everybody to death. But here's the next chapter for all you ppl out there. *cricket noise* Ok…well then…I'm going to have the Rose Confessions defently (how do u spell that word??) It's so nice having ppl actually coming back to read this story, thanks you guys!  
  
Crystal Sakura: I don't think I made that Daemon that mean in this chapter…considering what he did in chapter 5! But yah I guess I did make Daemon sorta mean in chapter 12… *shrugs* He and Hakai are like the evil ppl in this fic.  
  
Rosetta: And this story is updated…*clicks button thingy* NOW! But since fanfiction.net…is really screwed up and it seems as if I didn't update…I did! *sniff* I know…I can't believe I made Syaoran rejected… *slaps self* I'm so bad.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "Not so good… I think she feels as if the world is falling apart around her. She broke up with Li-kun…"  
  
"So? That Chinese gaki always did annoy me…"  
  
Tomoyo glared at the floating stuffed toy next to her, "Kero…you know how much they used to love each other."  
  
"You're right… But if I'm correct, this Sakura isn't exactly the same as the old Sakura. Maybe this Sakura just doesn't love him."  
  
"No…she does… It's just that she's been hurt so many times before that she pushed him away…"  
  
"So I'm guessing Sakura isn't as happy and perky as the old one, huh?"  
  
"Yah… It's like she only sees sadness, loneliness, and pain. I just want to pull her out of it and shower her with everything good…"  
  
Suddenly Sakura walked down the stairs, yawning, "Who are you talking to Tomoyo-Chan?" Before Kero could hide, Sakura's eyes focused on the yellow thing floating by Tomoyo's head. She was so shocked, she couldn't even scream. "T-T-Tomoyo! MOVE!" she yelled as she grabbed a pot and whacked Kero to the floor.  
  
"Sakura-Chan! Let me explain!" Tomoyo cried out as Sakura continued to pound on poor Kero with a pan. When Kero couldn't take it anymore, he turned into a true form…a giant lion equipped with armor and with angel wings sprouting out its back. Sakura dropped her pan, and stepped back. Her shock turned to awe as she admired the beautiful creature in front of her. The gold silky fur was in perfect condition and the wings were beautiful too.  
  
"What is going on…? Is this a dream?" Sakura asked, staring at Cerberus.  
  
"Sakura…meet Cerberus… He is one of your guardians…" Tomoyo managed to whisper out.  
  
"Oh right…Sakura told me about him. Where's Yue?" Sakura replied simply. Tomoyo fell over because she expected a bigger reaction from her best friend.  
  
"You met Sakura? Kinomoto Sakura?" Cerberus asked.  
  
"Whoe…you can talk to! This is so wicked!!" Sakura exclaimed. "And yes I met her before, she came to me in one of her dreams before she disappeared. She told me to find you and Yue."  
  
"Really…that's weird…" Cerberus commented. "Hey, Sakura? Have you ever experienced anything…magical?"  
  
"Define magic."  
  
"I don't know…reading the future…the past… Glowing pink sometimes…"  
  
"Yah, I'm great at seeing the future and past. My readings with my tarot cards are always exact."  
  
"Tarot cards? You never told me about tarot cards…" Tomoyo said with a confused tone.  
  
"I guess I sort of forgot about them…with everything else going on and everything."  
  
"Can I see the tarot cards?" Cerberus asked.  
  
Sakura pulled out a small pink book that had the Sakura symbol on it and her name engraved at the top. She unclasped the book and pulled out the deck of tarot cards…the Sakura Cards.  
  
"These are the Sakura Cards…where did you get this?"  
  
"I don't know. I've had them as long as I can remember…"  
  
"I see…do you have a key with you? Perhaps? I pink one with a star in the center?"  
  
"No… I've never even seen it…no wait I have! I think Syaoran has one like that…"  
  
"THAT CHINESE GAKI HAS YOUR KEY!?!" Cerberus exploded.  
  
"No, I THINK that Chinese gaki has my key!" Sakura yelled back.  
  
For a second Cerberus was shocked because Sakura had never once called Syaoran a Chinese gaki… He shrugged it off because this was a new Sakura, and their personalities were similar, but also different. "Fine…now… TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"  
  
When Cerberus turned back into Kero, Sakura whacked him lightly over the head, "Greedy little stuffed animal."  
  
Kero laughed a little because she acted almost the same way when Syaoran had first seen Kero. He had also called him a "stuffed animal." He turned his attention back to Sakura, "I AM NOT A STUFFED ANIMAL!"  
  
"Yes you are…" Sakura replied flatly.  
  
As Kero and Sakura began arguing over whether Kero was a stuffed animal or not, Tomoyo was recording them on her camera. Stars were shining brightly in her eyes. "I think I will call this…Sakura's magical morning!" Kero and Sakura stopped arguing and blinked at Tomoyo seeing her in her dreamy mood they both fell over. "The pancakes are ready! I made chocolate chip pancakes!" she announced, still holding up her camera.  
  
Kero flew too the table, and began shoveling the chocolate chip pancakes in his mouth… Sakura stared at him… [That stuffed animal is such a pig…] Laughing a little, she turned to Tomoyo and thanked her. Soon everybody was seated, and digging into the pancakes. Sakura kept staring at the yellow stuffed animal named Kero…wondering if this was all a dream…and if it was the when would she wake up…?  
  
Tomoyo got up and looked at the time…time to go to school. "Sakura- Chan, we should start heading to school now. Leave your dishes on the table, a maid will clean it up. And Kero, stay out of the way! Don't let anybody see you. Bring the pancakes up to my room."  
  
Sakura put on a spiked choker, and grabbed her backpack, "Alright, I'm ready."  
  
The two best friends walked out the door after saying a final good bye to Kero…or the stuffed animal. The walk to the school was silent, but Sakura's thoughts were screaming inside her mind. [What should I do when I see Syaoran? Does he hate me? Does he still love me? What is so special about that key that Syaoran has…? Why am I still thinking about him…] As questions continuously appeared in her mind, she found herself walking into the locker room of the school. She blinked, [Am I at school already?]  
  
"Sakura-Chan? Daijoubu?" Tomoyo asked as she watched the changing emotions in Sakura's face.  
  
"Yah…I'll be ok," she said back, putting on her best fake smile.  
  
After putting on their school shoes, they walked together towards the classroom. [I know you're thinking about Li-kun… I just wish I could help.] Tomoyo sighed. After all the times she had helped both Sakuras before, she didn't know how to help Sakura out on this. To top things off, the only person standing in the classroom at that time was Syaoran when they entered.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura…" he greeted in a sad tone.  
  
Sakura gave a small smile as she forced herself to gaze into his golden amber eyes, "Ohayo, Li-kun."  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-Chan…" he sighed as he looked towards her to see if she could help him. A silent plead.  
  
Tomoyo looked back with the same look as if to say that this time she would not be able to help him… "Ohayo, Li-kun!"  
  
Syaoran slumped in his chair, "Sakura, can we talk at lunch?"  
  
Sakura felt her heart shatter. She wanted so much to spend lunch with Syaoran, but she knew that she still wouldn't be able to. There was still too much confusment in her mind…although her heart was sure. "I will be busy during lunch…gomen ne."  
  
"How about after school? I could walk you home…" he asked, although he knew the answer would be the same.  
  
"I'm really sorry Li-kun…I just can't."  
  
"Iie…it's ok."  
  
Tomoyo watched them talk to each other in pained voices. She watched Sakura excuse herself to go to the bathroom. When Sakura had exited, Syaoran turned to her.  
  
"Where did I go wrong?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I don't know… All she told me was that since you loved Kinomoto Sakura…you could never really truly love her…" Tomoyo responded sadly.  
  
"But I do love her! And besides she IS Kinomoto Sakura…the only girl I could ever love."  
  
"Maybe that's just it. Maybe since you could only love the old Sakura…you would never love her like you did with the other Sakura. Maybe she thinks that you love her only because she is the reincarnation of Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Syaoran's intense golden amber eyes stared outside the window, "She was talking about that earlier…before she decided we should only be friends…" He sighed deeply once again remembering that he had lost Sakura again. "It's true I still love Kinomoto Sakura…but I love this Sakura as well… It's hard to explain. But the love I feel for this Sakura is just as strong as I felt for Kinomoto… I don't know how to explain it to her… What should I do, Tomoyo-Chan?"  
  
"If you don't know how to explain her…show her."  
  
"She won't let me get close to her…not anymore."  
  
"Give her a rose…but deliver it to her yourself."  
  
Syaoran laughed, "The Rose Confessions…should have known you would bring that up. I'll make a deal with you. If during the week of Rose Confessions Sakura doesn't give me a rose…I will give one to her on the very last day."  
  
Tomoyo held out her pinky finger, "Is this a promise?"  
  
He shook Tomoyo's pinky finger with his own, "Yes it is. A promise of the little wolf."  
  
As they laughed, more laughter was heard as the door slid open revealing Sakura, Meilin, and Eriol stepping in. Sakura had her signature smile on, but in truth Meilin and Eriol both saw through it because they both knew about the separation of Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol could sense it using his magic…but he could also tell by the cloud of depression hanging around Sakura's aura. Syaoran had informed Meilin about it after he had locked himself in his room for hours and hours.  
  
Students slowly filled the classroom, but neither Sakura nor Syaoran noticed. All they could think about was how they weren't together anymore, each blaming oneself for not understanding. Even the rest of the students had come to realize they were no longer a couple, although they declared themselves one yesterday. Rumors began to spread…to poison the minds of the people around…nasty rumors of Sakura, the chic punk.  
  
Terada Sensei spent another period going through the planning of the Rose Confessions. The price for each rose was also settled, 150 yen. The booths were also in charge of collecting the money for the roses bought. Basically the booths were in the center of all the Rose Confessions commotion…the delivers would also be picking up roses they needed to deliver from the booths. One large table would be the booth, standing in the main area where there was the most space.  
  
A few posters were already hanging around the school as more were still being created. The biggest poster of all was the most beautiful. There were two roses in the background that made an X-shape…one red rose…one white rose. A boy and a girl stood in the center of the poster in a spotlight. The boy was holding out a fully bloomed red rose to the girl, as the girl seemed to be extending her hand out to accept the rose. At the bottom of the poster there was a small saying writing in silver: "Take a chance, for you may never know. Confess your love with the rose…with the Rose Confessions." The corner had other information about the Rose Confessions, but the poster itself hung proudly on a wall where everybody would see right when they entered the building.  
  
Lunch came around, but Sakura had to be a little late to lunch. She had to finish putting some of her stuff away before she could join her friends under the Sakura tree. When she finished, she wandered down the halls alone. All around her she felt whispers stirring around her.  
  
"There's the girl that dumped Li-kun…" whispered one voice  
  
"I bet she thinks she's too good for him, what a slut…" whispered another.  
  
"She doesn't know what she just passed up…" came another.  
  
"Who cares! Li-kun is all up for grabs now… Maybe I will send him a rose…" whispered another person she passed.  
  
She quickened her pace, but she could still not escape all the whispers. She could feel jealousy catch up with her as she heard more and more girls talk about sending roses to Syaoran because he was free now. [Why do I care…? He's not mine anymore. He never will be, he will be Kinomoto Sakura's forever.] Sakura was about to head to the big Sakura tree that her friends always sat under to eat their lunch, but now she wasn't in the mood for spending time with people. She found herself walking to the Sakura tree she first sat under when she first came to this school. Climbing up it, she was able to see Syaoran being chased by more girls again…just like before. [Promise me you'll look after Syaoran…] rang a voice in her mind. Just as Syaoran turned the corner, Sakura thought [ he was ahead of the herd of girls just enough that if he reached this tree….the girls wouldn't be around the corner yet.] Before Syaoran reached the tree, Sakura hung down extending a hand to him. He grabbed it, and she pulled him into the tree.  
  
"Arigato…" he panted, but Sakura clasped her hand over his mouth.  
  
The herd of girls came screaming by, and eventually disappeared. When they did, Sakura removed her hand and jumped down from the tree.  
  
"Arigato…Sakura…" he called after her.  
  
Sakura smiled back at him. [I don't want any girls touching you…] "I had to…otherwise you would be all worn out before the Rose Confessions begin."  
  
"Oh…" Syaoran mumbled, disappointed.  
  
She walked away slowly then turned around, "You should stay in that tree…it's the safest place." Then she turned back, and walked away without looking back. [Stay there, Syaoran. Don't let any of those girls touch you…]  
  
Throughout the rest of the week, Sakura hid from Syaoran…but she was always around the corner, keeping her promise to Kinomoto Sakura. She kept a close eye on him, always saving him from things…such as stampedes of crazy girls. But after she "saved" him, she would just walk off…without one word. It was like no matter where Syaoran went, Sakura would be in every shadow…watching over him like a guardian angel. Even during class when Syaoran was not paying attention, and the teacher called on him, Sakura would slip him the answer. She would take the heat for whatever mistake he may have done… Syaoran couldn't understand it at all. The weekend came quickly, and Sakura had still not talked to Syaoran properly. The Rose Confessions were just two days away… However the class would still be meeting on Sunday because a few final adjustments had to be made. The booth had to be set up, a few more posters had to be put up, and the roses were coming that day.  
  
Sakura was walking home, when Syaoran came running up behind her.  
  
"Hey…" Syaoran said unsurely. Every time he tried to talk to her, she would end up going away.  
  
"Hey…" Sakura responded slowly.  
  
"So what are you doing on Saturday?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really? Do you want to hang out?"  
  
Sakura stopped, and looked at him. Syaoran gave a small unsure smile, "Just as friends?"  
  
After a long pause, Sakura nodded happily.  
  
"I know this great place, where you can rent a boat and just float on the lake for hours… The scenery is really pretty…are you up for it?"  
  
"I think that would be fun. But only as friends."  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Yah…just as friends." 


	14. The Boat Ride

Ugh…the beginning of this chapter is so boring, it disgusts me. Sorry you guys, I had a temporary writer's block. . I almost got no reviews that day, so I was feeling rejected. -.- You know thought nobody liked my story…blah blah blah. But! I got reviews and I feel better! You ppl really are my muses for writing, you inspire me! LOL but seriously, thanks you guys.  
  
Angel: Thanks a lot for the review. Glad you liked the story, but this chapter won't be as great as the others…kinda dull…kinda boring…but it's kinda like a turning point too.  
  
Wolf of a Cherry Blossom: *throws pillow back* Yah, I know that was mean, but this chapter they are sort of better. Read and find out why!! Mwahahahaha. -.- Ok…so I'm weird…  
  
Mel-Chan: ^.^ Glad you enjoyed the humor I tried put in this story. I didn't want EVERYTHING to be all sad and depressing. You might not want to read the other fic I have…it won't be updated for a LONG LONG time because I need to finish this one first. But thanks for the thought.  
  
Chimelle-08: Love you story of CCS: Elseworlds. It's even on my fav list!! Also love your poem: "Illusions of Affection." Reviewed for both of them, heehee. Keep up the good work, keep posting, ok? Thanks for your review, ^.^ I always aimed to draw people into the story.  
  
Sakura-Chan: LOL I need to know what happens in the end too! I'm sorta making this up as I go along… -.- But hey, I would say this fic is moving pretty fast. You're my first reviewer of today! Congrats!!  
  
***  
  
  
  
The next day, Syaoran was driving his car to Sakura's apartment. He was listening to the phone ring, waiting for Sakura to pick up. After three rings a voice finally picked up, "Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Yah…hi…it's Syaoran," he replied  
  
"Li-kun!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm on my way to pick you up, is that alright?"  
  
He sweat dropped as he heard some crashing in the background, "NOW!?!?!?!"  
  
"Um…yeah…"  
  
Sakura panicked. She had expected more time to prepare for her day with Syaoran. [I know this isn't a date…but I still want to look nice.] "I'll leave my door unlocked. You can just come in and uh…wait just a bit?"  
  
Syaoran laughed, girls were always taking such a long time to prepare. He remembered how Kinomoto Sakura would spend hours getting ready for dates. "Sure. What's your room number?"  
  
"Oh right! My room number is 713, on the 7th floor," Sakura answered. Syaoran laughed a little more as he heard those numbers. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Those numbers…are the exact same numbers as my birthday! July 13th."  
  
There was silence at the other end of the line. [Maybe that's the reason why I was so attracted to this room in the first place… Because of him… I was so determined to get this room, it felt so perfect to me. Maybe this is a sign. NO! Stop thinking about him Sakura…the universe doesn't revolve around him.] After she calmed the mental battle raging in her mind, she cleared her throat, "What a coincidence. I have to go now…I need to get ready."  
  
The phone clicked, and Syaoran hung up his own cell phone. [Were you thinking about us, Sakura? Because I just can't stop thinking about that…we were perfect.] While Syaoran was driving around trying to find where Sakura's apartment building was, Sakura was digging through her entire wardrobe. She pulled out a rusty pinky tank top that had two slits on both sides that had safety pins holding it together. Three tears were slashed around the front of her chest of her tank top as if a cat decided to play with it. Underneath the tears, written in a black was "…meow…" She quickly pulled it over her head, careful to not rip anything.  
  
Syaoran parked his car, and walked in through the apartment. [Here goes nothing…] He thought to himself as he pushed the up button for the elevator. He watched the numbers light up as he began to approach the seventh floor. Meanwhile Sakura was still digging through her wardrobe for the perfect skirt or shorts to wear that would match her top. She was in the process of opening a drawer, when she heard somebody knock on her door.  
  
"Who is it?!?" she hollered out; her attention still on finding something to match her tank top.  
  
"Syaoran…" Syaoran called back. There was another loud crashing in the background…reminding him of when he used to pick Kinomoto Sakura up for a date. There was always some crashing and some yelling…but in the end it was worth the wait. She would always look like a goddess.  
  
"Come on in, Li-kun. The door is unlocked…you can wait on the couch…" she yelled back.  
  
Syaoran tried the knob, and sure enough it turned allowing access to Sakura's apartment. He frowned when he saw the inside of her apartment; it was messy and had a faint smell of alcohol. And sure enough there were a few empty bottles lying on the counter. He sighed a little, and began to clean her apartment up a little; ignoring Sakura's request to have him sit on the couch and wait.  
  
Sakura on the other hand finally was able to find one of the new skirts Tomoyo had designed for her. It was a simple black stretch skirt with three chains looping around the side of the skirt. [Thank you, Tomoyo! Thank you!] After pulling that on, she ran into the bathroom. She looked at her make-up and grabbed a bottle of a spacy light blue lip-gloss. Spreading it over her perfectly shaped lips, Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror. The blue lip-gloss gave a cool effect to her lips, but the color was still pink…but now…more of a metallic pink. She spread on some metallic pink eye shadow, and decided that she was good to go. [Why am I even bothering with all this…this isn't a date or something. Just a day to hang out with a…friend…Syaoran…] Still a tiny corner of her mind that she ignored screamed out [Because you love him, and he loves you.] Grabbing a black mini backpack, she stuffed some money, make-up, and her keys into it.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready," she declared as she stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran dropped the rag her was holding to wipe to see how she looked. His jaw was about the drop when he saw her. Although it wasn't the same preppy style he was used to…he liked this chic punk style also. The way the tank top and skirt hugged her body tightly, but comfortably… His eyes trailed slowly up her body until he got to her lips…her shiny lips…that seemed to call out to him. He had to fight the urge to kiss her right there and then.  
  
Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot, as she felt him surveying her with his eyes. She broke the tension by saying, "Let me just put on my boots, and then we can go, ne?"  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his trance, "Huh? Yah…sure…"  
  
Sakura was going to wear the knee length boots that Tomoyo had designed for her…but it wouldn't be comfortable to sit in while you're in a boat. She pulled on some other black boots instead that didn't go as high. "Alright, let's go!"  
  
He offered his arm like how a prince offers his arm to escort a princess. He had a slight smile on his face as he glanced at Sakura for her reaction. [Arg…I hate that smile of his… I bet he gets everything he wants that way] she growled to herself as she accepted his arm, and slipped her hand through it. Syaoran escorted her all the way to the car, and even opened the door for her. [If she and I can't be together…then I might as well try to make the most of things…]  
  
Sakura and Syaoran soon arrived at a beautiful lake with various trees surrounding the lake. There were fully grown weeping cherry blossom trees, where some of the branches brushed lightly along the lake surface leaving a trail of ripples. Other regular cherry blossom trees also surrounded the lake of various colors…they would release some of their petals whenever the wind blew. Wild flowers also sprinkled the edge of the lake, adding to the heavenly scent. A few ducks and swans swam gently along the few boats that were already out there.  
  
"It's so beautiful…" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Isn't it? Rumors have it that this is where an angel fell from the Heavens, instantly making it like a place from Heaven," Syaoran explained.  
  
Sakura surveyed the lake a little more, while Syaoran went to order a boat for the two of them. It was like a dream…the way the petals floated gracefully over the surface, the way the sun tinted the lake just a bit to make it seem like the sand beneath it was gold, the way the wind swept lightly across the lake to carry the scent of its beautiful flowers and Sakura trees to anybody who was near. The swans and ducks added even more elegance to the mysterious ambience of the lake.  
  
"Come on, Sakura," Syaoran called out he waited for Sakura to catch up to him. A tall man led to two to a rowboat that had some of the white paint chipped off. However Sakura believed that if the boat had looked fresh, the ambience of the lake would somehow be ruined.  
  
Syaoran began rowing the boat, his muscles flexing every time he dug the oars into the water. Sakura couldn't help but gaze at the chestnut-haired boy sitting in front of her… She longed so much to be with him again, to be able to feel his arms around her and to be able to be able to touch his body. She longed for his kiss even more…the sweet savory chocolate taste of his kiss. She watched his muscles flex as he easily rowed the small white rowboat away from the shore.  
  
Syaoran felt Sakura's eyes on him, so he looked back, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot, "N-nothing."  
  
Syaoran smiled a little, noticing that she was blushing. [Maybe she still likes me…but for whatever reason it is that she can't be with me, I won't ask. And maybe I don't even want to know…] he said to himself, as he feared that maybe another guy would be the cause of this. [No…Tomoyo said it was my fault…perhaps I could fix it then…]  
  
"Sakura…can we talk?" Syaoran asked hesitantly when they reached the center of the lake.  
  
"Sure, what about?" Sakura replied happily, still admiring the beauty of the lake.  
  
"Us…"  
  
Sakura froze; she had a bad feeling about this conversation. Yet the corner of her mind that she had locked away burst through, screaming at her to accept this topic of conversation. "Fine…"  
  
"Sakura…I know you may not like me, even though…I love you…" he began.  
  
Sakura bit her lip lower lip, [He had said "I love you…"] Then another part of her argued, [Does he mean it? Is he talking about you or Kinomoto Sakura?]  
  
Syaoran continued, "I know you think that I love you only because you're also Kinomoto Sakura…but that's not true! And I think deep inside you, you know it to!"  
  
It was true…she did know it to deep inside her. But this was the part of her that she denied so much until she actually convinced herself that he didn't truly love her. She kept silent.  
  
"Remember when I brought you back to my apartment…?"  
  
Sakura gave a small nod, as she pretended to look at a passing weeping cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Remember…remember that kiss I gave you? You can't tell me that it wasn't love! I know you felt it…"  
  
Sakura forced her ice blue eyes to look into his deep amber eyes. She did remember, but it was so vague now. Another part scolded her [You know you felt love for Syaoran too when he kissed you that time…and when he brought you to the movies and to Cloud Nine before that…] But a more powerful voice inside her mind boomed out [He said the night he kissed you that nothing else mattered because the two were reunited… Could that mean that even if it wasn't the actual Kinomoto Sakura, as long as it was part of her…nothing mattered?]  
  
Sakura was caught by surprise when Syaoran came forward and kissed her again…a kiss of hunger, longing, and passion. This was the kiss she had missed for so long…and she couldn't stop her body from reacting to him. She kissed back. Syaoran was holding her body so that she wouldn't be able to resist him…although she didn't even bother to try in the first place. His tongue rolled over her lips, wiping the lip-gloss away to get to the full flavor of her sweet lips that waited underneath it all. Sakura lost complete control of her mind, body, and heart as she brought out her own tongue to play with his. Syaoran took this as an invitation and slowly led his tongue into her mouth, exploring as he pleased. Something inside Sakura snapped as she remembered the memory of being the reincarnation of Kinomoto Sakura, she jerked her face away.  
  
"Go-gomen nasai…" he apologized as he let go of her. He blushed a bright crimson color, as he returned to rowing the rowboat again.  
  
Sakura felt more confusion and more longing that she had ever felt before. [Why had she kissed back…?] This time the answer came from her heart… She still loved him…it was something she could hide and run from…but it was the truth. A realization dawned over her as she realized that she loved him…and he loved her. Nothing else did matter. She decided to push farther.  
  
"Li…Syaoran?" she began slowly, deciding to use his first name again. "When you told me that night that it no longer mattered because we were together again…what did you mean?"  
  
Syaoran brought his face up to look at her. "It's hard to explain…maybe because it felt as if we were meant to be. But I think I mainly meant being together again…" He was about to say how Kinomoto Sakura used to be his girlfriend…but then he stopped. [I connect everything in this relationship to her… No wonder she left me again…] "I know you felt a spark too when you came to the movies with me and the gang…and then when I took you to Cloud Nine. And then when that stupid Hakai incident came along…well I didn't…I don't know. I guess I felt that the link between up snapped or something." Syaoran looked back up to expecting an answer, but he found Sakura speechless…no words were able to come out.  
  
Sakura only nodded, and directed her gaze to the scenery around her. Syaoran frowned…[Had he failed again? Was Sakura still upset at him…?] In truth, Sakura wasn't. It's just that she had no words to say what she wanted to say. A relief had washed over her when he said that though. [Maybe it didn't matter if I'm Kinomoto Sakura or not…maybe he loves me…just me…] As she saw a bunch of wild flowers pass by, she made another decision. [I'll give a rose to him during the Rose Confessions… And then confess to him personally…] A weight had been lifted from her heart. 


End file.
